A LITTLE THING OF EGO (ALTOE)
by Noeruhi Karachou
Summary: Itachi selalu mengingkari jika dia punya seseorang yg dia suka...ia selalu mengatakan "aku tidak akan menikah" / Egonya atas sesuatu terbentuk sekuat tembok karang yg diterjang ombak dilautan/ "aku kira kau akan menyesali segalanya malam ini"/ "Aku takut kau menyesalinya, Itachi" ucap si rambut pink?/ "I-ta-chi"/"A-ku men-cin-ta-i-mu". Warning ch 4-5/Lemon/COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Fict baru Minna….hihihi…**

 **Lemon untuk menyambut hari libur panjang….**

 **Hahaha…..apa-apaan author mesum ini…**

 **Fict ini hanya 2 atau 3 Chapter…**

 **Selamat membaca MINNA…**

" **A Little Thing of Ego (ALTOE)"** _ **Noeruhi Karachou**_

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Punyanya Masashi Kishimoto-san**

numpang obrak-abrik hehe...

 **: ) Plakk...( digampar fansx Naru...)**

 **Pairing :** **Sakura** **H x** **Itachi** **U**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : OOC,** **NC21+,** **Longshoot,Gaje,Miss Tipo,Ejaan tidak Sesuai EYD,**

 **Lime/Lemon .**

 **Anak kecil Silahkan tekan Kembali , Hanya Untuk** **21** **+...**

 **Nekat! Dosa ditanggung sendiri…**

 **Uchiha** **Itachi** **:** **30** **Thn**

 **H** **aruno Sakura** **:** **25** **Thn**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sudah ada Warning di atas lo ya….**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : Blood and Compunction**

Seperti biasa undangan pesta dari klien kerja selalu tidak dapat ditolak bahkan oleh perusahaan sebesar Uchiha Corp sekalipun apalagi jika yg mengundang adalah suplier sekaligus distributor handal seperti Namikaze Minato tentu Itachi tidak bisa absen begitu saja. Meski sebenarnya ia lebih memilih untuk menuntaskan pekerjaannya yg masih menumpuk, nyatanya undangan Minato memang berselip bisnis dan mengharuskan Itachi mau tidak mau harus datang.

Baju tuxedo hitam yg melekat ditubuh tinggi itu sangat menawan apalagi ditunjang dengan wajah yg menggoda, pesona Itachi bahkan mengalahkan pesona si pengantin utama yg sepertinya terlihat kesal padanya, yah bagaimana lagi nyatanya memang Minato sendiri juga mengakui itu.

"Kau berhasil membuat para tamu memperhatikan dirimu daripada padaku" Muka Minato mulai cemberut, dia menggandeng Uzumaki Kishina di sampingnya yg hanya melempar tatapan harap maklum kepada Itachi.

Raut yg dingin itu hanya mendengus,

"Seharusnya kau tidak mengundangku kesini kalau begitu"

Si rambut kuning mendelik, lalu...

Minato memukul pundak Itachi dengan tenaga yg cukup keras, dia agak tersinggung dengan ucapan Itachi yg selalu bagai panah yg diarahkan tepat sasaran. Ayolah, dia hanya bercanda...

"Sikapmu itulah yg membuat kau tidak cepat-cepat mendapatkan seorang kekasih" hardiknya kemudian. "Padahal banyak gadis yg menyukaimu tapi pertahananmu yg bagai batu karang itu yg membuat nyali mereka menciut, kalau begini terus kapan kau akan menikah hum ?" Nadanya semakin kesal.

"Aku tidak akan menikah"

Balasan pendek Itachi hanya membuat Minato tertawa mengejek, sudah seribu kali dia mendengar Itachi mengatakan hal itu dan rasanya telingannya cukup kebal.

"Ada kalanya kau akan menelan ludahmu sendiri Itachi, pasti ada seseorang yg menarik perhatianmu bahkan membuatmu ingin memilikinya"

Itachi tetap mempertahankan ekpresi dinginnya dan berkata agak ragu saat mata Onixnya menangkap sosok yg menemaninya kepesta terlihat berbicara dengan beberapa orang pria.

"Tidak ada yg menarik perhatianku, Mereka semua sama saja" sorot itu mulai menajam saat melihat gadis berambut pink itu tersenyum pada para pria yg menahannya.

Minato mendesah panjang, ia sudah menyerah untuk mematahkan pemikiran Itachi yg tidak mau terikat oleh hubungan.

"Tapi entah kenapa firasatku mengatakan kau akan menyesali segalanya malam ini" Minato menepuk pundak Itachi, melirihkan suaranya. lalu menarik Kushina yg sedang berbicara pada gadis berambut pink yg baru mendekat kearah mereka. "Kami harus menemui tamu lain, Nona Sakura bisa anda temani bos anda ini. Sepertinya dia sedang agak kesepian" Minato yakin Itachi pasti sedang memberinya tatapan membunuh dan absolutly dia tidak perduli.

Itachipun mengumpat dalam diamnya, dia menyesal punya teman seperti Minato yg tau segalanya tentang dirinya.

Gadis yg dimintai tolong itu terlihat tersenyum tipis, dan mengangguk canggung. Sembari melirik takut-takut pada si tembok es abadi.

Itachi segera beranjak, ia terlihat emosi. Minato malah menyerigai tipis, tentu saja kenapa tidak, Itachi selalu bersikap kasar kepada si rambut pink dan terlihat berusaha menghindarinya.

'Ternyata kau masih menyukai Sakura ya Itachi, sikap kasar dan acuhmu itu akan ku runtuhkan hari ini' Minato tidak jadi beranjak, Kushinapun agak bingung.

"Sakura bisa kau bantu aku ? ada sesuatu yg sedikit mendesak" Ucapan Minato dibuat agak kuatir.

Dahi Kushina berkedut, 'Kau merencanakan sesuatu Minato ?' ia menatap muka Minato lalu berahli pada Sakura.

Sakura cepat-cepat mengangguk saat mendengar suara Minato dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok dingin yg sudah menghilang.

"Apa Minato~san ?" tanya gadis itu lembut.

Tentu ia akan bantu jika ia mampu melakukannya...

"Ada beberapa barang yg tertinggal di kamar kami dan itu barang yg sangat penting sementara kami harus segera pergi ke bandara beberapa menit lagi, Jika kau tak keberatan bisakah..."

Minato terlihat sengaja menggantungkan kata-katanya menunggu reaksi gadis di depannya.

"Tentu akan ku ambilkan" saut Sakura. Lalu gadis itu memandang kearah Minato agak ragu...

"Apa yg harus kuambil Minato~San ?"

Minato tersenyum mencurigakan dan itu tidak luput dari Kushina, Kushina seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu tapi Minato menahannya dengan pandangan yg lembut seolah berkata, 'Jangan khawatir'.

Mata kebiruan Minato kembali menatap Sakura.

"Barang penting itu adalah..."

 **========***o***========**

 **Pukul 09:30 PM,**

Hotel Konoha Imperial Gold memang tempat kalangan orang berkantong tebal, gilanya satu kawasan gedung itu dibooking hanya untuk menampung para tamu undangan pernikahan. Tidakkah terlalu berlebihan ? yah, bagi seorang Haruno Sakura yg hanya seorang sekertaris Itachi itu sangat pemborosan. Dia bahkan akan menggunakannya untuk investasi jika ia memang memiliki uang sebanyak itu, Sayangnya itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

Gadis itu mendesah panjang...

"Aku hanya tinggal menikmati pestanya kenapa aku harus memikirkan seberapa banyak uang yg mereka habiskan"

High heel warna merah gadis itu terdengar disepanjang koridor yg sepi, ia membawa sebuah kunci kecil dengan gantungan berangka 393. Kepala gadis itu menengok kekanan dan kekiri mencari angka yg sama dengan yg ada digantungan itu,

"380...381"

Tubuh yg terbalut gaun merah tanpa lengan itu menempel sangat ketat dan jujur saja sejak tadi Sakura mulai risih dengan tatapan para pria didalam pesta. Ia merasa ditelanjangi bahkan beberapa dari mereka juga sempat menggodanya, Sakura memberi senyuman dan menolak halus. Ia mencoba tidak menimbulkan kegaduhan dimalam paling bahagia Kushina, mantan gurunya yg usianya berjarak 5 tahun dari usia Sakura namun gurunya itu masih sangat cantik berbalut gaun pernikahan seperti tadi.

"387...388"

Muka itu tiba-tiba diselimuti mendung.

Sudut bibir Sakura tersenyum kecut, saat mengingat Itachi mencoba menghindarinya tadi. Meski itu bukan pertama kali tapi tetap saja ia semakin merasa Itachi membencinya. Ia tidak menyesali saat ia bertekat berada di dekat Itachi meski kenyataan selalu membuatnya sakit. Ia sedikit bersyukur bisa memandangi wajah yg tidak pernah tersenyum itu meski mencuri-curi kesempatan.

Sudah hampir setengah tahun Sakura menjadi sekertaris Itachi dan setengah tahun itu juga ia selalu menangis dimalam hari saat pulang dari kantor. Sakura terkadang merasa Itachi memperhatikannya tapi kemudian sikap Itachi berubah dengan sangat cepat, membentaknya bahkan mengumpat padanya.

"390...391" suara itu mulai serak, mata itu mulai berair lalu tiba-tiba meluncur….

Hiks...Hiks...Hiks….

Kembali seperti malam yg lain, air mata itu tumpah kembali. Itachi bahkan pernah memakinya dengan sebutan pelacur, di waktu dokumen Akatsuki yg bernilai ratusan juta yen lenyap. Pria itu melimpahkan semua kesalahan pada dirinya yg tidak tau-menau mengenai dokumen itu. Sakura bahkan sangat yakin dirinya hari itu tersenyum kecut pada Itachi bukannya takut. Dan kesalah pahaman tentang arti senyumannya itu membuahkan hasil yg fatal, Itachi dengan segala amarah yg memuncak melemparkan segebok uang yg nilainya jutaan yen ke wajahnya.

Hari itu untuk pertama kalinya tangisan Sakura pecah, untuk pertama kalinya juga ia memukuli dada Itachi dengan segala rasa luka didadanya.

Itachi hanya diam, diam yg membuat hati Sakura semakin terluka dan nyaris berdarah.

Sejujurnya ia sangat ingin bertanya apa salahnya ?

Apa yg harus ia lakukan agar Itachi berhenti melakukan perbuatan dan ucapan kasar padanya  
?

Sungguh Sakura tidak pernah menginginkan uang Itachi, keberadaannya diakui saja itu sudah cukup sangat cukup bahkan.

Selama ini meski Itachi bersikap dirinya hanya sampah, Sakura selalu bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Ia rela ditindas bahkan dianggap sebagai sesuatu yg tidak berguna, tapi dia sangat terluka saat sebutan terkutuk itu sampai keluar dari mulut Itachi.

Lalu kenapa Sakura sampai seperti itu ? jika saja ia punya nyali yg besar untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Itachi bahwa Sakura sangat memuja pria itu.

Jika saja sikap Itachi tidak seacuh itu padanya…..

Jika saja Itachi sedikit saja mau mendengar pendapatnya…

Jika saja…..

Jika saja Itachi punya perasaan yg sama dengannya….

Sakura tersenyum miris, itu tidak mungkin kan ?... tidak mungkin penguasa puncak rantai makanan jatuh cinta pada mangsa yg harus ia makan.

"393!" Bisik Sakura entah pada siapa….

Lama Sakura berdiri di depan pintu itu, lalu ia mengusap lelehan di pipinya dan berusaha tersenyum seolah tidak ada apapun yg terjadi. Perlahan ia memasukkan kunci itu kelubang dan memutarnya….

Cklek…

Pintu itu ia buka perlahan…..

Gelap…..

Tangan Sakura merabah tembok disampingnya dan menekan tombol lampu….tapi tidak ada yg terjadi… ia bahkan memencet tombol itu berkali-kali dan hasilnya tetap sama…..

Sakura menghela nafasnya berat…..lalu gadis itu terlihat mengingat sesuatu, saat kedua tangannya tidak memegang tempat benda yg akan ia cari….

"Dompetku!" suara itu terdengar kesal juga pasrah.

Sakura menghela nafas lagi…..ia bermaksud menggunakan senter di HPnya untuk penerangan tapi sepertinya ia meninggalkan benda itu bersama dompetnya di aula tadi…

"Ada apa denganku ?" Sakura mulai merutuki kecerobohannya.

"Kenapa aku jadi pelupa begini ?"

Ruangan itu sebenarnya tidak terlalu gelap, karena sinar bulan yg dalam tahap supermoon lightnya mampu menerangi ruangan itu dengan menembus jendela-jendela besar yg hanya tertutupi gorden putih tipis meski Sakura tetap harus berhati-hati dalam melangkah.

Terlalu lama untuk kembali, karena Minato dan Kushina sedang sangat membutuhkan benda itu. Sakura terus merabah dan mencari , walau sebenarnya sia-sia saja jika ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"Dimana benda itu ?" Bisik Sakura, saat ia berkali-kali menabrak benda-benda keras seperti meja, kursi dan ujung ranjang…

'Semoga mereka mau sedikit menunggu lebih lama' harap Sakura…

 **(-,-v)…..**

 **=========**oo**========**

 **Pukul 10:00 PM,**

Itachi balas memeluk sahabatnya dengan enggan saat Minato tiba-tiba menerjangnya. Ia juga menjabat tangan Kushina hangat, seperti seorang sahabat lama yg ikut bahagia dengan pernikahan keduannya meski rautnya tetap datar dan dingin.

"Hati-hati dengan taring Minato!" celetuk Itachi dan berhasil membuat Kushina bersemu merah.

Minato yg mendengar celetukan Itachi segera menarik Kushina kepelukannya dan menutup telinga Kushina dengan sikap protektif.

"Awas kalau kau menghasut istriku dengan mulut berengsekmu itu lagi" ancam Minato dengan muka kelewat kesal.

Tamu lain sampai bersorak-sorak saat melihat Minato melakukan hal yg menurut mereka manis atau mereka berpikir 'sudah tidak sabar' ? entahlah, tapi acara pelepasan pengantin itu berlangsung meriah hingga kedua mempelai benar-benar lenyap dari gedung resepsi dan berencana berbulan madu ke sebuah Negara hujan. Yah, Negara hujan, Pilihan bagus bukan ? jika biasanya sepasang pengantin baru akan berbulan madu di tempat tropis dengan laut dan pantai yg indah maka kemungkinan besar Minato memang sengaja memilih tempat yg lembab untuk segera mendapatkan seorang bayi. Sepertinya celetukan Itachi sangat benar, Kushina harus berhati-hati.

 **Kembali ke Itachi kita….**

Beberapa tamu masih menikmati pesta itu, meski tidak sedikit yg mulai meninggalkan areal pesta kekamar masing-masing.

Karena malam makin larut…..

Onix itu dalam sorot yg dibuat biasa mencari seseorang yg tiba-tiba lenyap dari jangkauan pandangannya. Itachi hanya berdiri di meja bar dan memesan Vodca, beberapa wanita mencoba melirik kearahnya dengan pandangan lapar. Bahkan beberapa memandangnya dengan berani dan seratus persen Itachi tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan para wanita itu.

Ia hanya focus mencari sosok yg dari tadi belum ia lihat lagi, meski saat ia mengedarkan pandangannya beberapa wanita tampak menyalah artikan sorotnya. Hanya saja ia mulai tidak tenang, bahkan gadis itu tidak mengantarkan Minato dan Kushina tadi.

"Kau mencari siapa Itachi ?" entah sejak kapan sosok berambut perak itu ada di sampingnya.

"Tidak ada" Balas Itachi pendek, tentu ia tidak mungkin mengatakan sedang mencari seorang gadis kan.

Kakashi mendengus, "Kau tidak bisa membohongiku"

Itachi memandang tidak suka, apa sikapnya sangat mudah ditebak oleh dua sahabatnya ?.

Meski ia berulang kali bilang tidak, Minato dan Kakashi selalu mengetahui segalanya dari gerak-geriknya, bahkan saat ia tidak mengatakan apapun sekalipun.

"Kau mencari sekertaris seksimu itukan ?" Tanya Kakashi langsung dan memasang wajah mesumnya.

Seolah sengaja memancing reaksi Itachi….

Itachi tampak langsung panas telinganya saat mendengar kata seksi yg disematkan oleh Kakashi.

"Untuk apa aku mencari wanita itu ?"

Kakashi tersenyum tipis, "Kalau begitu aku bisa meminjamnya untuk semalamkan ?"

Itachi memandang geram kearah Kakashi meski ia coba mengontrol emosinya sekecil mungkin.

"Wanita murahan seperti dia tidak akan jadi keriteriamu kan Kakashi ?"

"Sakura tidak murahan Itachi, dia memang sangat menarik perhatian pria. Bukan salahnya jika banyak pria yg mencoba untuk mendekatinya, di tambah lagi usianya yg masih sangat muda" Kakashi terdengar menyanjung gadis itu.

Itachi sangat tau jika ia cemburu, tapi dia juga terlalu egois. Hanya apa yg ia lihat saja yg akan ia percayai dan itu memang agak menyiksanya.

"Katakan saja jika kau ingin mencoba mencicipi tubuh Sakura ya kan ?"

Kakashi menerima segelas vodka dari bartender acara itu lalu ia menambahkan perasan lemon didalamnya, mungkin rasanya aneh tapi itu sudah jadi ciri khas minuman alcohol apapun yg ditegak Kakashi.

"Sejujurnya aku juga ingin lakukan itu, darah ku selalu berdesir saat melihat sekertarismu itu berdiri disampingmu bahkan malam ini dia terlihat lebih menarik dari biasanya"

Dahi Itachi mengernyit, kata-kata Kakashi seperti menamparnya dengan keras. Karena ia juga terkadang tidak bisa mengontrol gairahnya saat Sakura ada didekatnya dan itu selalu ia alihkan dengan memarahi bahkan mengucap kasar pada gadis itu.

"Mungkin kau sudah tergila-gila pada wanita itu"

Sejujurnya kata-kata itu sangat cocok untuk diri Itachi sendiri.

"Terkadang yg terlihat tidak sama dengan apa yg sebenarnya, dan kurasa kau juga merasakan apa yg aku rasakan Itachi. Atau mungkin perasaanmu lebih dari apa yg kurasakan ?" Kakashi menegak cairan itu dengan cepat, ia agak menyerigai saat rasanya menurutnya sangat pas.

"Jangan bercanda!" Itachi segera berdiri kepalanya mulai berdenyut pening mencerna segala kata-kata Kakashi yg menurutnya memang benar. Sekarang saatnya ia menghindar sebelum semua perasaannya terbaca dengan mudah.

"Jika aku benar-benar menyentuh Sakura kau pasti akan menghajarku, aku sangat yakin dibalik sikap acuhmu itu Sakura menempati posisi yg sangat mengikatmu. Hanya saja aku tidak tau apa yg membuatmu kecewa padanya" suara Kakashi kembali menginterupsi saat Itachi akan beranjak.

"Teruslah menerka-nerka" Balas Itachi pendek, suaranya semakin dingin membekukan.

Lalu tubuh tinggi itu berjalan menjauh dan semakin menjauh hingga hilang.

"Kau akan menarik kata-katamu Itachi, itu pasti" bisik Kakashi sembari melihat isi pesan dari Minato di handphonenya…..

 **========**oo**========**

Sakura mulai panic saat ia tak juga menemukan tiket pesawat ke Amegakure. Ia sudah menjamahi seluruh sisi kamar itu tapi tak kunjung ia temukan juga tiket itu.

"Jam berapa ini ?" tanyanya entah pada siapa….suara itu mulai panic…..

"Semoga mereka masih menungguku"

Sakura sangat yakin Minato mengatakan bahwa tiket itu tertinggal di meja samping ranjang tapi ia suda mencari ke tempat itu dan hasilnya nihil. Lampu yg tidak berfungsipun semakin memperburuk keadaan.

'Mungkinkah jatuh di kolong tempat tidur ?'

Sakura bergegas jongkok dan menungging, tangannya merabah lantai yg dingin disekitar kolong ranjang dan bawah meja. Sakura masih diposisi itu saat tiba-tiba lampu kamar itu menyala lalu suara barinton berat yg sangat ia kenali menginterupsinya dengan nada heran yg sangat kental.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini ?"

Tubuh Sakura menegang, ia menengok kearah pintu dan mendapati Itachi memandang tajam kearahnya. Dengan gugup dan malu Sakura bergegas berdiri dari posisi erotisnya, ia terlihat bingung untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"A-ku….i-tu..…ta-di…lam-pu-nya..…bagai-mana….." gadis itu terlalu panic dan tergopoh….

Itachi dengan santainya mengajukan pertanyaan pada Sakura sambil mengunci pintu kamar.

"Ku kira kau sedang melayani orang kaya incaranmu dipesta tadi ?"

Cklek…. Wajah Sakura mulai takut saat Itachi mencabut kunci itu dan melemparkannya sembarangan.

"Itachi~sama kenapa pintunya dikunci, Minato~san sedang…"

Itachi memotong, "Minato sudah pergi ke Ame 30 menit yg lalu, kau tidak perlu berpura-pura seperti itu"

Dahi Sakura mengkerut, 'Berpura-pura ? sudah pergi ?'

"Tapi saya tadi….." ia sungguh bingung harus mengatakan apa….

Itachi mulai membuka jasnya dan bersama 3 kancing kemeja atasnya….

Lalu bibir itu mulai menyerigai kejam dan mendekat kearahnya dengan setiap langkah yg membuat Sakura menahan nafas.

"Kau…..Ingin menunjukkan seberapa mahirnya kau memuaskan bosmu ? kau ingin menunjukkan kepada para pria berengsekmu itu bahwa seorang Itachi Uchiha bisa jatuh kepelukanmu ?" suara Itachi mulai berat dan sarat akan amarah yang kuat.

Sakura mengerti arti perkataan Itachi dan itu semua sangat tidak benar. Tapi bagaimana cara ia membantahnya ?

"Tapi ini kamar Minato~san" tangan gadis itu menggepal erat, kedua matanya membeliak ketakutan dan terus mundur saat Itachi semakin mendekat kearahnya.

Itachi tersenyum mengejek dengan serigai menggerikan….

"Kenapa kau masih mencoba berbohong dan memasang wajah polosmu itu, katakan saja jika kau ingin tidur denganku!" suara itu semakin meninggih.

Bagai tersambar petir Sakura terbelalak tidak percaya…

'Tidur dengan Itachi ?'

….Lalu gadis itu menatap Itachi dengan luka yg dalam. Pelupuk yg baru kering itu mulai basah lagi, cairan bening itu makin deras turun dipipi pualamnya. Membuat eyeliner hitamnya ikut luntur, sesampah itukan Sakura dimata Itachi ?.

"Saya tidak pernah menginginkan apa yg anda tuduhkan itu Itachi~sama, saya mencari tiket Minato~san. Dia yg memberi kunci ini pada saya" suara Sakura ikut meninggi meski yg terdengar seperti tercekik sembari menunjukkan kunci di tangannya.

"Tapi ini kamarku Haruno Sakura" Itachi berhasil memojokkan tubuh yg terus bergetar itu, tangannya mencengkeran lengan Sakura dengan kuat.

"Jangan bertingkah seolah sex adalah hal yg pertama bagimu" Itachi mulai menanggalkan kemejanya, tangan panasnya yg lain membelai pipi gadis itu.

Sakura dengan terpaksa menatap mata itu, mata yg mampu membiusnya untuk sesaat.

"Percayalah Itachi~sama!"

Mata gadis yg nyaris redup sinarnya itu berdiri agak lunglai, apa ini waktunya memberikan segalanya pada Itachi ? dengan amarah yg nyaris meledak dan rasa cinta yg tidak mungkin ada.

"Aku memang tidak pernah melakukan hal hina itu" desis Sakura dengan suara kecewa, "Aku tidak pernah bercinta dengan seorangpun"

Kembali kekehan mengejek Itachi terdengar,

"Kau memang perempuan munafik, kau pikir aku akan percaya dengan setiap kata yg keluar dari mulutmu itu" tangan Itachi menyusup kepunggung Sakura dan mulai menarik turun resleting gaun itu.

Sakura berkesiap memegangi gaunnya dan berusaha menghentikan tangan Itachi.

"Kumohon Itachi jangan sakiti aku lagi" isakan bercampur cemas itu sudah sangat terpuruk.

"Aku takut kau menyesalinya saat semuannya berakhir dan…." Satu tetes air mata seolah mengatakan 'Dan pergi meninggalkanku' meski kata itu selalu tergantung disana.

Itachi tidak memperdulikan kata-kata Sakura, ia menyentakkan tangan yang menghentikannya dan menarik turun resleting itu dengan paksa.

"Aku tidak akan menyesal jika kau memberiku kemampuan terbaikmu"

Itachi secepat kilat menabrakkan bibirnya pada bibir yg merekah bagai kelopak bunga itu. Melumatnya dengan rasa amarah dan nafsunya, tapi tiba-tiba Itachi merasakan manis yg memabukkan.

Rasa manis yg sangat menyengat lidahnya untuk terus menjilati bibir itu. Ia bahkan merasakan rasa anyir darah dan terus ia sesapi…..

Sedangkan Sakura meringis perih saat ciuman kasar itu semakin membuat otaknya mati…

Ia sangat bahagia….tapi juga sangat kecewa….ini adalah salah satu tujuan hidupnya….tapi kenapa saat angannya sudah terwujud justru ia ingin berlari dan melepaskan diri….

"Pantas para pria berengsek itu sangat puas denganmu" bisik Itachi disela ciuman itu. Tapi anehnya ia mendapati Sakura gelagapan bahkan terkesan amatir atau bahkan membiarkan dia mendominasi. Pipi gadis itu memerah penuh, nafasnya terputus-putus bahkan mencuri-curi disela jeda ciuman itu.

Hati gadis itu semakin nyeri, kata-kata Itachi terus menghujam-hujam ke dadanya…..tangannya bahkan memegangi dadanya yg semakin sesak….

"Itachi~sama akmpppmp…mp..akh" bibirnya digigit dan itu membuat darah dari luka lain yg merembes bersama luka yg lebih sakit didadanya dan secara reflek Sakura membuka mulutnya mengerang bahkan hampir memekik. Kedua mata Sakura menatap lurus kearah itachi dengan siratan derita dan gairah yg seolah memecahkan tubuh gadis itu berkeping-keping.

'Jangan pecahkan aku lebih dari ini Itachi, hatiku akan mati jika kau mengingkariku nanti' batin Sakura menjerit…

Itachi memasukkan lidahnya dan mulai membelit lidah Sakura. Kedua tangannya menahan kepala Sakura seolah agar ciuman itu tidak pernah lepas. Saliva bercampur darah menetes-netes di sela bibir keduannya, membiaskan amarah dan luka yg nyaris meledak. Kejadian 5 bulan yg lalu terus terekam diotaknya, saat Sakura masuk ke kamar hotel dengan seotang pria berambut merah. Saat si rambut merah itu memeluk tubuh Sakura erat, saat orang itu mencium pipi gadisnya dengan lancangnya bahkan saat Itachi melihat si merah sialan itu menggendong Sakura dipunggungnya.

Orang yg melakukan itu seharusnya dirinya, hanya dia yg bisa…

Tidak dengan yg lain….

Tangan kekar Itachi mulai menjamah dada Sakura, dan meremasnya dengan kuat sampai gadis didalam kurungannya itu memekik kesakitan bahkan mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Itachi didadanya.

"Sa-kit" lelehan dari mata itu semakin deras, tangan gadis itu yg lain bahkan mulai memukuli dada Itachi dengan lemah.

"SAKIT" remasan kuat dan kasar itu semakin leluasa saat gaun itu telah jatuh kelantai karena Sakura memang tidak memakai pelindung apapun lagi kecuali celana dalam hitam, tubuh Sakura benar-benar sangat lemah.

"Kau pasti sudah menyiapkan segalannya" Itachi menatap sejenak tubuh itu daari atas hingga kebawah. "Kau bahkan hanya mengenakan celana dalam tanpa bra"

Pandangan Sakura mulai goyah, tangannya mencari-cari pegangan pada tubuh Itachi. Sekarang ini yg paling membuat Sakura kesakitan bukan yg menyerang raganya tapi hati dan pikirannya.

"Kau bahkan memiliki dada sekenyal dan selembut ini, berapa kali para pria berengsek itu meremasnya hah ?" bisik Itachi saat ia melepaskan ciumannya.

Mulut Sakura merapat, apapun yg ia katakan tidak akan berarti apa-apa.

Itachi sudah terlanjur menganggapnya sehina itu…..

Tapi entah kenapa kenampakan Itachi yg telanjang dada mampu membuat kepala Sakura semakin berdenyut, air matanya terus turun dipipinya meski lidah Itachi berulang kali menjilati dan meneguknya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat saat lidah kasar Itachi terus menyapu pipinya, seluruh pertahanannya runtuh yg tinggal hanya rasa pasrah saat tangan Itachi terus bergrilia di seluruh tubuhnya.

Sapuan itu bahkan sampai pada mata Sakura…sementara remasan didadanya tidak kunjung berhenti…..

Hembusan hangat terasa di dahi Sakura, bahkan hembusan itu seakan tertahan untuk mengendalikan sesuatu pada diri Itachi.

"Tidak heran Kakashi juga ingin mencicipimu" suara dengan nafsu tertahan itu mulau serak….

Tangan itu mulai memilin kuncup kemerahan di dada Sakura, dan entah sadar atau tidak suatu gumpalan lendir mulai merembes membasahi celana dalam Sakura bersama dengan desahan dari bibir gadis itu.

"Ahh….Itachi…..egh…." Sakura seolah ingin membenamkan punggungnya pada tembok di belakangnya saat rasa nikmat yg aneh itu, semakin menyiksanya.

Itachi memandangi raut setengah terpejam itu, ada rasa puas sekaligus rasa kasian saat ia melihat luka dibibir Sakura. Tapi yg ia pikirkan saat ini adalah menikmati tubuh yg selalu jadi fantasinya itu dan menuntaskan segala rasa terbakar ditubuhnya. Perlahan kepala Itachi menyusup keperpotongan leher Sakura langsung menggigit dan menghisapnya….

"Akh…..ah…ahhhh" desahan lain lolos dari sana.

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Itachi memeluk tubuh yg hanya terbalut celana dalam itu dan mengangkatnya. Dengan reflek Sakura yg sejak tadi berpegangan pada Itachi, kedua kakinya mengapit pinggul pria itu dan gadis itu langsung merah padam saat Itachi mengerang…

"Shittt! Kau menjepit adikku. Kau benar-benar sial" Umpat Itachi, tapi ada serigaian nakal saat Itachi mengatakan sesuatu yg pedas itu.

"Aku hanya…..Aku tidak.…mmp…mpp akh" Mulut Sakura langsung dibungkam, tapi gadis itu masik merasakan sesuatu yg keras tertekan tepat di depan vaginanya meski masih berbatas kain.

"Katakan saja kau sudah tidak sabar"

Itachi menggendong tubuh Sakura ke ranjang dan menjatuhkan tubuh Sakura ke atas kasur itu…. Meski ciuman itu masih belum diakhirinya…. Lalu Itachi terlihat menjauh beberapa langkah, mengamati tubuh itu dengan lebih telitih. Mata tajam itu mengedar di sepanjang tubuh Sakura dan tak ayal membuat gadis itu tersipu dan berusaha menutupi dada dan daerah intimnya yg masih tertutup celana dalam. Sakura bahkan memiringkan tubuhnya, dan menghindari kontak dengan Itachi.

"Kheh….Tingkahmu seperti seorang perawan saja" sindir Itachi, ikut tidur dibelakang Sakura menghadap pungggung putih tanpa cela itu. Lalu tangan Itachi mengambil sebuah vas didekatnya dan melempar vas itu kearah tombol lampu dengan lemparan yg tepat sasaran dengan suara hantaman pecah keras yg membuat tubuh Sakura terjingkat kaget. Bersamaan itu seluruh lampu diruangan itu langsung padam…

"Berikan aku kemampuan terbaikmu" Itachi menghirup aroma tubuh Sakura, lalu jemari itu mulai menyusup dicelah pertahanan Sakura. Dan kali ini Sakura seakan terbuai dan membiarkan tangan itu kembali meremas dadanya.

"Ahh….hek….hah…hah….Itachi" Tubuh itu langsung menegang saat tangan Itachi menyusup kedalam celananya, tangan Sakura memang mencengkram lengan Itachi tapi tidak menghentikannya.

"Kau bahkan sudah keluar" Bisik Itachi lebih parau dan agak menyerigai dibelakang Sakura.

Jari itu terus membelai vagina Sakura yg tidak berbulu, bahkan tekturnya seperti kulit bayi yg sangat kenyal dan lembut. Satu jati masuk kecela labia dan langsung memijit dan menggosok pucuk yg sudah sangat tegang milik Sakura.

"AKH….Ita-Chi…ahh" cengkeraman tangan itu makin mengerat bersama rasa nikmat yg baru pertama.

Remasan di dadanya juga sangat tidak membantu menghilangkan rasa aneh itu…

"Dadamu lebih besar dari yg terlihat"

Ditambah bisikan setan itachi yg makin membuat miliknya tiba-tiba berkedut….

"Itachi…..Akh….." dan meledaklah cairan kental itu lagi…

Itachi menyerigai lagi dan mencolek cairan itu….

"Kau bahkan sudah datang lagi hanya karena hasil kerja tanganku, memalukan" ujung jari yg berlumuran cairan itu dijilat oleh Itachi dan sekali lagi ia menemukan bau yg manis bersama rasa yg lain dari beberapa wanita yg pernah tidur dengannya.

'Kenapa rasamu tidak seperti bau wanita jalang lainnya ?' otak waras Itachi mulai memikirkan sesuatu yg sejak tadi mengganggunya dengan lebih serius.

Ia bahkan menarik pundak Sakura keposisi berbaring lagi dan naik ke atas gadis itu separuh menindihnya. Tapi kedua kakinya berada diantara paha Sakura bahkan menahan kaki itu mengangkang.

Ia menatap mata yg bengkak karena tangis itu untuk sejenak…..

Lalu kepala itu beringsut keselangkangan Sakura dengan cepat, bahkan Sakura sampai setengah terbangun melihat serigai itu semakin lebar. Tangan itachi mengelus dari dada hingga keperut Sakura.

Mata Emerald itu melebar saat Itachi menggunakan giginya untuk menarik turun celananya dengan dibantu oleh tangan pria itu sendiri. Dengan gerakan cepat dan cenderung memaksa celana tipi situ dirobek lalu teronggok dilantai dan mulut itu langsung melumat bibir bawah Sakura dengan ganas.

Tubuh Sakura bahkan sampai mengejang dan meremasi rambut Itachi dengan muka merah padam….ia bahkan berpikir lagi apa itu benar-benar Itachi yg sedang mempermainkan vaginanya….

"Ahh…ahh.. ..Ita….Akh…." tangan Sakura meremas sprei dan kepala itu berganti ganti….

Ia merasakan lidah lembut memainkan kuncupnya…..dan sialnya itu membuat cairan aneh itu dengan cepat menyemprot lagi dan langsung dihisap oleh Itachi….

"ITAAA….ACAHIIIIII AkhHHHHHH" Tubuh sakura terangkat lalu terhenpas lagi dengan nafas memburu….hah…hah….hah….Itachi…..lalu kelopak itu terpejam….

Itachi melepaskan lumatannya dan tanpa Sakura sadari ia melepas celananya dengan nafas yg mulai tersegal….

Lalu kembali keatas tubuh Sakura mengecupi wajah itu dengan perlahan, kedua tangannya dijadikan tumpuhan disisi tubuh Sakura….

Ia menarik pinggul gadis itu sejajar dengan selangkangannya.

Tiba-tiba Sakura membuka matanya dengan tergopoh saat merasakan benda keras dan panas tepat dipintu masuk vaginanya, pipi itu langsung bersemu melihat benda itu digesekkan Itachi kesepanjang vagina basahnya meski ruangan itu agak temaram.

"Waktunya menikmatimu dengan sepenuhnya" desis Itachi…..

Sakura sudah akan melepaskan diri saat benda itu dengan cepat menerobos miliknya yg tidak siap dengan tenaga penuh…..tubuh itu terbelalak…..

Bless….

"AAAAAAKKKKKKKKKHHHHHHHHHHHH" Sakura menjerit kesakitan, tubuh itu bergetar dengan tidak wajar. Lalu memekik dengan lelehan tangis yg makin deras….

"ITAAAA…Chiiiiiiii SAAAKIIIITTTT"

Tapi kemudian…..

 **PLAKKK…..**

"BERHENTI BERPURA-PURA….. **PELACUR**!" Umpat Itachi….

Jeritan, tangisan dan keluhan gadis itu berhenti….bersama rasa panas dipipinya dan darah yg merembes dari sudut bibirnya… tatapan terluka yg sempat hinggap di manic itu mulai menghilang diganti tatapan kosong pada sosok dengan mata menyala diatasnya….

Sakura hanya diam saat tubuh Itachi menghantamnya dengan tidak berperasaan, mata itu telah padam sinarnya…ia tidak merasakan apapun….luka didadanya sudah bernanah…

Dengusan nafas Itachi yg menerpa wajahnya tidak lagi membuat wajah gadi itu bersemu. Tangan yg semula memegangi pada tubuh yg kesetanan itu jatuh disamping tubuh itu dengan getaran hebat. Memakin lama Itachi memakai tubuhnya untuk pelampiasan, semakin banya luka di wajah itu.

Umpatan dan makian Itachi terus mengalir ditelinga itu, hingga hanya suara yg bergema lambat yg mampu ditangkap. Lelehan tangis tak bersuara itu terus berjatuhan, mulut itu hanya mampu menggumamkan satu nama…..

"I-ta-Chi" meski tersendat-sendat….

Itachi terus menikmati tubuh yg sudah seperti tak benyawa itu dengan berulang kali hingga ia jatuh tertidur….

"I-ta-chi" suara lemah itu sekali lagi berbisik…suara nafas yg teratus disampingnya sudah tak bergerak lagi…

Hiks…..Hiks…..Hiks…

Sekarang baru tangis pilu itu terdengar bersama isakan tertahan….tubuh itu dengan segera miring kearah lain seolah takut tangisan itu mengganggu sosok yg telah terlelap disampingnya…

Satu tangan itu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan yg lainnya membungkam mulutnya. Jika kalian sadari ranjang itu juga bergetar…..

"I-ta-Chi" suara itu makin dalam…..

"Ku-mo-hon hi-dup-lah de-ngan ba-ik" lelehan itu semakin deras…..

"Ja-ngan terlalu ba-nyak minum al-ko-hol" kembali nafas besar itu agak tersendat….

"Lupakan ji-ka Sa-ku-ra i-ni pernah a-da" sosok itu turun dari ranjang denga sorot kosong, dahinya tampak mengernyit dan mulut itu mengeluh kesakitan.

"Aghhhhhhmmpppp" Sakura membungkam pekikan kesakitannya, sesuatu yg menyengat dan perih yg seakan membelanya benar-benar menyiksanya…..

Tapi gadis itu tidak perduli, ia berusaha meraih kemeja Itachi dan memakainya. Tangis itu menetes-netes kelantai bersama langkah gontai yg sangat pelan, setiap langkah mulut itu selalu mengaduh dan nafasnya tersendat.

Lelehan darah disudut bibirnya tidak ia perdulikan…

"Ita-chi" tangan itu merabah-raba mencari pegangan…..

"Aku men-cin-tai-mu" hal itu terus yg dibisikkan hinggan sosok itu menghilang dibalik pintu entah dia akan pergi kemana…

Angin dingin berhembus diruangan temaram itu lebih kencang… cahaya bulan tidak lagi tampak…hingga mendung dan kilat-kilat petirlah yg datang…..

Sosok yg sebenarnya setengah sadar itu terus mengernyit dalam tidurnya….seolah mimpi buruk yg benar-benar nyata telah dialaminya…..

Hidup itu butuh pengorbanan tapi….

Pengorbanan yang menyakitkan bukan memjadi alasan kita menjauh dan hidup dalam kepalsuan….

Tuhan tidak menakdir sesuatu untuk kita ingkari, menjalaninya adalah suatu keharusan….

Jika malam ini kita menangis maka yakinlah hari esok Tuhan menakdirkan seseorang untuk membuatmu selalu tersenyum…..

Berbeda halnya jika egomu lebih besar untuk menerima sesuatu, kau tidak hanya akan menyesal dikemuan hari tapi juga…..

Mungkin saja…

Menghancurkan hidup orang lain….

Membunuhnya meski kau tau dia belum mati….

Bisakah kita berpikir dari sudut pandang lain ?

Jika Egomu lebih besar, Maka jawabannya…

Tidak akan pernah!...

.

.

.

.

.

 **=========*T*B*C*========**

 **Terima kasih Minna~san…yang udah baca…..**

 **Terlalu panjangkah ?**

 **Semoga Fictx gk terlalu gaje karena saya mencoba menulis dari semua sudut….**

 **Haaaahhhhhhh…..**

 **Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya Minna~san…..**

 **Read and Review ditunggi sama Noe…..**

 **Sesuai note saya ini lemon ItaxSaku….**

 **Saya lagi mood nulis yg sedih-sedih…**

 **Tapi saya gk terlalu pintar membuat adegan lemonnya….**

 **#Nunduklesu**

 **Ja ne Minna….**

 **Jumpa lagi di fict lain atau kelanjutan nie fict…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2 Up….**

 **Ada sedikit waktu senggang jadi rencananya mau lanjutin fic2 Lain…..**

 **Langsung aja…**

 **Selamat membaca MINNA…**

" **A Little Thing of Ego (ALTOE)"** _ **Noeruhi Karachou**_

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Punyanya Masashi Kishimoto-san**

numpang obrak-abrik hehe...

 **: ) Plakk...( digampar fansx Naru...)**

 **Pairing :** **Sakura** **H x** **Itachi** **U**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : OOC,** **NC21+,** **Longshoot,Gaje,Miss Tipo,Ejaan tidak Sesuai EYD,**

 **Lime/Lemon .**

 **Anak kecil Silahkan tekan Kembali , Hanya Untuk** **21** **+...**

 **Nekat! Dosa ditanggung sendiri…**

 **Uchiha** **Itachi** **:** **30** **Thn**

 **H** **aruno Sakura** **:** **25** **Thn**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sudah ada Warning di atas lo ya….**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : Morning Shock**

Sinar matahari mulai menembus gorden putih ruangan yg mulai terang …Dilantai tampak bercecer baju-baju dan pecahan vas. Diatas ranjang, selimut yang berantakan hanya menutup sosok yg masih terlelap itu dari pinggulnya kebawah…..surai kehitamannya terurai tidak beraturan diatas bantal….

Jam disudut ruangan sudah menunjuk pukul 8 pagi, tapi suasana diluar masih tertutup kabut tipis, seolah hujan lebat telah melanda bumi itu dengan tanpa ampun tadi malam. Udarapun masih sangat dingin, sosok itu baru bergerak pelan saat bunyi dering telepon menggema diruangan itu.

Tidak pernah sosok itu tidur selama itu dan bangun diatas pukul 6 pagi…

Biasanya sosok itu hanya tidur beberapa jam, lalu berkerja kembali…..

Sosok dengan marga Uchiha itu mulai mengernyit dan menggeliat. Mata itu mulai terbuka, memandang langit-langit ruangan itu dengan pikiran kosong. Berbaring terdiam, lalu tangannya merabah tempat disampingnya antara sadar atau tidak. Suara dering telepon yg semakin keras itu tidak dihiraukan olehnya, ia berusaha mengais sisa-sisa ingatan semalam.

" _ **I-ta-chi"**_

Tubuh itu dengan tegang bangun, dan benar-benar melihat tempat disampingnya…...Tapi….

 **Kosong** …tidak ada seorangpun disana…..

Itachi memegangi kepalanya yg tiba-tiba terasa sakit…..

" _ **Jangan sakiti aku lagi**_ _"_

Suara itu bergema dipikirannya, dengan ratapan pilu…..

" _ **Aku tidak pernah melakukannya"**_

" _ **Akh…ahh…ahh…."**_

" _ **Sakit"**_

" _ **Waktunya menikmatimu dengan sepenuhnya"**_

 _ **Bless…..**_

" _ **ITAA….Chiii SAAAKIIITTTT**_ _"_

 _ **Plak…**_

" _ **BERHENTI BERPURA-PURA…..PELACUR"**_

" _ **I-ta-chi"**_

" _ **I-ta-chi"**_

" _ **I-ta-chi**_ _"_

Mata itu membeliak, ada rasa sesak didadanya…..

'Tidak, aku tidak boleh menyesalinya, dia pantas mendapatkannya'

Keringat dingin turun dari pelipis itu…Lalu Itachi menyambar boksernya dan memakainya cepat….ia berjalan kearah teleponnya yg berdering terus dari tadi….

Tangan itu baru akan mengambil celananya saat tiba-tiba Itachi terdiam dan membeku di tempat. Uluran tangan itu berhenti disana dan kemudian bergetar…..

" _ **Aku tidak pernah bercinta dengan seorangpun"**_ perkataan gadis itu kembali bergema dipikiran Itachi….

Keringat dingin itu semakin banyak berjatuhan seolah ia baru saja berlari ribuan kilometer….

Kedua Onix itu memandang tidak percaya noda merah darah yg berceceran dilantai marmer yang berjarak 1 meter didepannya…..

"Sakura…" mulut itu hanya mampu berkata sampai disitu, ia tidak jadi mengambil ponselnya yg masih setia berdering. Itachi kembali kepinggir ranjang yg tertutup selimut…..nafasnya memburu…. Jatungnya berdetak nyeri…..tangannya mengepal erat… matanya mulai berkaca-kaca…..

Tangan itu menggenggam ujung selimut dengan getaran tidak wajar…..

Pria itu bahkan merasakan ketakutan yg luar biasa…..

Dan saat ia dengan amarah dan keberanian yg luar biasa pula menarik selimut itu dan membuangnya ke lantai…...

.

.

.

 **Kemudian….**

.

.

.

Mata itu tiba-tiba meluncurkan setetes cairan bening…..tubuh Itachi beringsut bersendeku dilantai, menatap noda darah yg amat banyak di sprei.

Kedua tangannya meremas rambutnya dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah….Sorotnya berkilat frustasi dengan lelehan panas yg menyesakkan dadanya. Ia memandang benci sosoknya yg terpantul di cermin sudut ruangan lalu beralih pada tangannya dengan amarah kental…

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu Itachi ?" suara bergetar itu mulai diselimuti tangis….

"Kau sudah menyakitinya!"

"Kau sudah tidak percaya padanya"

"Kau memang laki-laki Berengsek, Sialan"

Suara berbisik itu sangat tajam dan menusuk…seolah Itachi sedang berusaha memarahi dirinya sendiri….

Tapi…..sosok di pantulan cermin itu malah terkekeh dan tertawa…

"Menyesalinya Itachi~Sama" Ucap sosok lain Itachi dicermin mengejek….

Itachi dengan tergopoh kearah cermin itu dan secepat kilat meninjunya hingga hancur berkeping-keping saat sosok itu menyerigai…..muka itu mengeras dengan mata merah menyala…..

"Kau memang berengsek!"

 **Tes…..Tes…..TESS…**

Darah segar mulai menetes dari tangan yg robek itu. Itachi kembali bersendeku didepan cermin yg sudah tak berbentuk, lalu….

"Maafkan aku, Sakura" Terdengar tulus dan terpuruk…

Rasa sakit ditangannya tidak sebanding dengan tindakan kurang ajarnya pada Sakura. Gadis itu bahkan berusaha menjelaskan padanya tapi Itachi terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf"

Ternyata seluruh keganjilan yg ia rasakan pada tubuh Sakura tadi malam benar, gadis itu masih tersegel. Seluruh tekstur lembut dan memabukkan pada tubuh Sakura memang belum terjamah seorangpun. Saat ia menyatukan dirinya dengan Sakura, Itachi merasakan sesuatu sempat menghalanginya tapi ia tidak sempat memikirkan hal lain saat kenikmatan luar biasa itu menyengat tubuhnya hingga Itachi nyaris tak bisa berhenti.

Ia membutuhkan Sakura dan dia harus meminta maaf padanya sekarang juga….

Tapi bagaimana jika Sakura sudah terlanjur membencinya ?

Akankan Itachi sanggup hidup tanpa melihat senyum sosok itu yg berganti dengan raut tidak mau melihatnya…

Tidak….

Sakura tidak akan kemana-mana….

Mata merah itu terdongak dan secepatnya memakai celananya, lalu menutupi dada yg telanjang dengan jasnya. Itachi baru menyadari saat ia tidak menemukan kemejanya lalu melihat baju Sakura yg masih ditempatnya semalam…..

Satu kesimpulan yg langsung ia ambil saat otaknya sibuk memikirkan keadaan Sakura adalah gadis itu memakai kemejanya….

Itachi segera keluar dari kamar itu, dan kembali jantungnya berdetak nyeri saat tetes-tetes darah masih bisa ia lihat disepanjang koridor menuju pintu keluar. Iblis apa yg ada pada dirinya hingga Itachi tega menyakiti Sakura sampai seperti itu. Egonyakah atau rasa cemburunya ?...

Orang-orang yg baru keluar dari kamar disepanjang koridor itu juga terlihat ngeri dan bingung melihat tetesan darah yg menodai lantai didepan mereka. Wajah Itachi yg masih sayu dan berantakan tidak dihiraukannya, teleponnya yg berulang kali berdering bagai angin lalu. Langkah cepatnya menuju mobilnya yg semalam sempat ditumpangi sosok si rambut pink, kepala Itachi terus berdenging saat mobilnya melesat membawa harapan pria itu atas gadisnya.

" _ **Aku takut kau menyesalinya dan….."**_ kembali ucapan gadis itu muncul diingatannya…

Membuat cairan bening itu merembes lagi….

Seorang Itachi Uchiha sedang menangis…

Menangisi kebodohannya dan kebiadapannya…

Menangisi merpati putihnya yg terbang entah kemana…..

Menyesali saat semua duri telah menancap dan tidak bisa dicabut lagi…..

Menyesali telah menghunus pilu dan luka pada gadisnya….

Sakuranya…

Sinar yg selama ini selalu mampu bertahan di sisinya…..dengan caci makinya…..

Dengan pikiran bodohnya…

Gadis pertama yg mampu membuatnya berperilaku gila dan bertindak kekanakan…..

Gadis musim semi yg selalu mampu membuat dia terbakar cemburu buta…

Gadis manisnya….

Gadis cantiknya…

Mobil itu melesat tak tentu arah, Pikiran kacaunya hanya tertuju untuk menemukan sang pujaannya menembusi jalanan raya dan gang kecil tapi tidak jua Itachi jumpai gadis berhelai sewarna permen kapas itu.

'Kemanakah kau Sakura ?'

Muka cemas Itachi benar-benar nyata…..

Sangat nyata…dari yg selama ini tertutup rapi…..

Pria itu bagai orang gila yg hilang warasnya, berkendara keseluruh tempat yg mungkin didatangi Sakura. Kemana saja asal ia cepat bertemu dengan gadisnya…..

Menyesali dikemudian hari adalah mimpi buruk yg menjadi kenyataan bagi Itachi. Kenyataan yg berhasil menusuknya tepat dibagian vital jantungnya…

Mulut itu tak hentinya mengumpat kesetanan saat lampu merah berhasil menimbulkan kemacetan didepannya…..

"Dasar Berengsek Cepat Jalan!"

Bunyi klakson tidak hentinya menggema membuat para pengendara yg sedang menunggu lampu hijau mengenyit. Mereka mungkin berpikir waraskah pengendara mobil yg kelihatan mahal itu, tapi tidak ada yg berani bersuara.

" **BEERENGSEK!"** umpatnya lagi…..kali ini beberapa pengendara mampu mendengar umpatan itu. Mereka baru akan mengucap protes saat lampu hijau sudah menyala dan kendaraan mulai melaju pelan…

Mobil itu langsung tancap gas, mengambil jalan pintas ke sebuah tempat. Tempat yg menjadi awal mula segalanya terjadi, ia harus mengetahui kejelasannya tapi ia juga berharap Sakura ada ditempat itu. Setitik amarah hinggap disana….tapi juga berusaha diredam…..

 **==========**OO**=========**

Hotel Amari lantai 4 pukul 02:17 AM sebelumnya…

 **Tok…Tok...Tok….**

Garaa mengerutkan keningnya, tapi matanya masih belum terbuka. Ia berulang kali membenahi posisi tidurnya dan berusaha mengabaikan ketukan dipintu kamarnya. Lama ia ada diposisi itu dan ketukan itu tidak ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti malah semakin rapat intensitasnya.

 **Tok…Tok...Tok….**

Pemuda itu dengan cepat membuka matanya dan bangun dengan raut kesal…..

Orang gila mana yg bertamu di dini hari seperti ini ?...

"Orang ini cari mati ya" umpatnya.

Pemuda itu melangkah dengan cepat kearah pintu tidak perduli bahwa ia hanya memakai bokser untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Sementara dadanya terekpos dengan menggodanya…

Gaara baru akan memberi semprotan pedas saat ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Tapi mulut itu berhenti disana dengan sorot yg melebar tak percaya pada sosok yg berdiri didepannya.

"Gaa-ra!" panggil sosok itu lemah.

Tapi tidak lama tubuh itu jatuh terduduk….

"Se-mua su-dah han-cur" keadaannya yg berantakan tak luput dari tatapan Gaara.

Gaara langsung ikut jongkok dan mendesis lirih antara iba dan setengah mengingkari…

"Sakura~Nee, Ada apa ?" tangannya memegangi pundak sosok itu dengan muka sama terlukanya.

Tapi sosok itu hanya tertunduk tidak menjawab…..mata Gaara memicing saat melihat bekas aliran kemerahan dipaha Sakura, ia menjadi lebih was-was.

"Apa yg terjadi Sakura ?" ia mulai mengabaikan sikap formalnya dan mengguncang tubuh itu semakin kencang. Ia tidak terima Sakura disakiti sampai seperti ini.

Mata kemerahan yg sayu dan menahan sakit itu menatap Gaara sekilas dan mulai menangis terisak lagi.

Gaara membuang mukanya tidak tega melihat kondisi Sakura yg jauh dari kata 'baik-baik saja'. Ia segera menggendong tubuh basah dan menggigil itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

'Sakura, ada apa sebenarnya ?'

Dengan sangat hati-hati Gaara menaruh tubuh Sakura diranjang. Karena sedikit saja gerakan tiba-tiba, mulut Sakura selalu mengaduh kesakitan. Garaa segera menyambar kaosnya dan memakainya dengan tergesah setelah menyamankan posisi sosok itu diranjang. Ia terlihat bingung untuk melakukan apa sementara kondisi Sakura terlihat tidak membaik.

Ia tidak mungkin mengganti baju Sakura secara ia laki-laki. Gaara berpikir sejenak dan setelah beberapa saat ia bergegas keluar entah apa yg akan dilakukannya.

Sementara sosok yg ada di atas kasur itu mengaduh dengan mata terpejam, tubuhnya yg hanya terbungkus kemeja basah semakin menggigil. Bibir yg membiru itu digigit menahan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya, tidak bergerak sama sekali. Bulir-bulir masih meluncur, dari sela matanya yg sedang tertutup rapat.

"I-ta-chi" hanya itu yg menjadi hembusan menenangkan di setiap luka yg semakin perih…..

Kedua kaki itu hanya terbujur dengan kaku dan terlihat susah digerakkan. Telapak kaki gadis yg telah resmi menjadi wanita itu juga tampak lecet mengingat jauhnya jarak yg ditempuh….

"A-ku harus ba-gaima-na, Ita-chi ?" tanyanya dengan kesadaran yg mulai menipis, entah pada siapa….

Batin itu berkecambuk antara Itachi dan pergi sejauh-jauhnya…..rasa sayang yg kini meracuninya sudah menyebar kepikirannya. Tapi disisi lain Sakura juga mencemaskan Itachi, entah untuk apa. Ia sangat ingin Itachi disisihnya sekarang, saat tubuhnya benar-benar terbelah.

Tapi…..

Itachi tidak mungkin mau menemani orang yg ia benci kan ? tidak mungkin Itachi menghawatirkannya….

Semuannya semakin berat dan berat…..

Seakan tiada hari esok bagi Sakura. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah sama dengan hati dan pikirannya….tubuh itu tertidur dalam tangisnya, rasa sakitnya dan rasa cintanya….

Berharap dikeesokan hari ia sudah lupa…

Lupa dengan segala perasaan yang membebaninya…..

 **.**

… **...**

 **.**

Matahari sudah agak tinggi saat Sakura mulai mengernyit dan menangkap suara gaduh. Mata yg bengkak itu terbuka dengan tatapan kosong, tapi tidak berusaha bergerak seinchipun. Posisi tidurnya masih seperti semalam, hanya saja tubuhnya berbalut baju yg berbeda dan beberapa plester dan kapas yg menempel di sudut bibir dan bawah mata Sakura.

Dalam diamnya itu sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara barang-barang yg dikemas. Ia juga mendengar suara Gaara yg berbicara dengan seorang wanita…

"Tapi Haruno~San masih sangat lemah Gaara, dia tidak mungkin berpergian jauh" wanita itu terdengar khawatir.

"Yang ku tau adalah, sekarang keluargaku hanya Sakura dan aku tidak perduli dengan hal lain. Jadi berhenti menceramahiku, Hinata" Suara Gaara penuh emosi….

Untuk sejenak tidak ada suara lagi, tapi kemudian terdengar wanita yg dipanggil Gaara, Hinata, itu terisak…..

"Lalu….bagaimana denganku Gaara ?" ada nada pilu disana…

"Apa kau akan pergi meninggalkanku ?"

Entah kenapa satu tetes air mata Sakura jatuh, ia masih memandang langit-langit kamar kosong. Ketakutan gadis itu sama dengan rasa takutnya jika Itachi benar-benar meninggalkannya.

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Sakura terus seperti itu Hinata, aku juga tidak pernah berpikir meninggalkanmu tapi Sakura sangat membutuhkanku" Suara Gaara yg melembut semakin membuat lelehan di sudut mata Sakura menderas….

'Apa yg terjadi padaku, tidak boleh terjadi pada Gaara' bisiknya dalam hati….

'Gaara harus bahagia'

 **=========**oo**========**

Sudah beberapa lama Gaara menenangkan Hinata di kamar tamu sementara kamarnya dipakai Sakura. Ia memeluk tubuh Hinata agak posesif dengan perasaan berat didadanya…..

Hinata masih sesenggukan, tangannya mencengkram kaos Gaara kuat-kuat.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang" satu perkataan Gaara membuat cengkraman gadis itu lebih kuat. Tapi tidak lama cengkraman itu dilepas bersama rasa kecewanya dan memandang Gaara dengan senyum yg berusaha ia buat tulus.

Hinata melepas pelukan itu dan tanpa kata apapun berjalan menjauh. Mata itu meleleh lagi, dan cepat-cepat di usap kasar. Gaarapun mengikuti Hinata yg menuju pintu keluar dalam diamnya, ia berusaha untuk kuat dan tidak menahan kepergian Hinata. Bahka jika bisa ia ingin membawa Hinata bersamanya.

Hinata menggenggam handel pintu dengan sangat kuat, lalu membukanya perlahan. Tapi pandangan gadis itu langsung terinterupsi oleh sesosok pria yg baru saja akan mengetuk pintu yg baru ia buka.

Sosok pria yg masih sangat kacau itu langsung menerobos tubuh Hinata, seolah tidak menghiraukan keberadaannya.

Gaara yg mengenali sosok itu segera menahan sang pria itu tepat didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Apa yg kau lakukan disini, Uchiha Berengsek ?" sorot Gaara menajam.

Sosok itu balas menatap dingin…..

"Dimana Sakura ?" tanyanya lebih dingin…..

"Untuk apa kau menyakitinya jika kemudian kau mencarinya, Uchiha. Kau ingin membuat dia lebih hancur lagi hah" nada suara Gaara meninggi, ia sudah tidak tahan untuk menghajar wajah orang didepannya ini.

Itachi mengernyit, bagaimana orang didepannya ini tau dengan namanya. Tapi ia juga tidak memungkiri bahwa orang yg membuat dia cemburu adalah si rambut merah itu….

"Ini bukan urusanmu"

"Aku adalah adik sepupu Sakura, tidak akan kubiarkan orang berengsek sepertimu menyakitinya lagi" Gaara menarik kerah jas Itachi yg sepertinya membeku.

'Adik sepupu ?' Itachi memandang tidak percaya pada Gaara.

'Jadi selama ini….dugaanku…..'

Satu hantaman keras dari Gaara mengenai wajah Itachi dengan telak dan membuat tubuh itu terhuyun mundur….

Hinata yg masih ada disitu tampak melebar melihat Gaara mengamuk…..ia berlari kearah Gaara yg akan memukul lagi dan menahan tangan itu…

"Gaara jangan….jangan….Haruno~san akan terbangun jika kalian ribut seperti ini" tubuh Hinata sampai terombang ambing oleh tenaga Gaara…..

Itachi tiba-tiba tersenyum agak lega saat mendengar nama Sakura disebut….

"Aku ingin bertemu Sakura" ucapnya memandang kearah Gaara dengan mencoba meyakinkan.

"Kau tidak berhak bedebah" Umpat Gaara, masih dalam tahanan Hinata.

Itachi langsung menerobos tidak perduli dengan racauan Gaara padanya. Ia harus bertemu Sakura sekara juga….. Saat Itachi sudah menggenggam handel pintu dan membukanya…Gaara yg terlepas dari Hinata langsung menerjang pria itu dan keduanya tersungkur didepan pintu ruangan itu.

Gaara segera bangun dan bermaksud melindungi Sakura tapi….

Ruangan itu kosong…..Mata jade itu membola…..

Sosok yg baru beberapa jam lalu berbaring disana, tidak ada ditempatnya. Malah selimut yg tadinya agak acak-acakan sudah dilipat rapih. Seolah tidak pernah ada yg tidur disana…

"Sakura~Nee!" Gaara mengedarkan pandangannya sejenak setelah ia benar-benar tidak menemukan sosok Sakura diruangan itu, langkah cepatnya menuju kamar mandi tapi disana juga kosong.

Itachi sedikit banyak menangkap apa yg terjadi, ia masih bisa mencium aroma Sakura yg tertinggal disana meski samar-samar. Mata Onix itu berkilat pilu, memandangi ranjang yg mungkin saja memang ditempati gadis itu beberapa waktu lalu.

"Ini pasti gara-gara kau!" Tuduh Gaara didepan Itachi, "Sakura pasti tau kau akan kesini, makannya dia…." Perkataan Gaara terhenti saat Hinata datang dengan membawa handphonenya, muka gadis itu sudah berlinang air mata.

"Gaara…Haruno~san…." Itachi menyambar Handphone itu dan membaca pesan yg tertulis disana.

' _Maaf Gaara, aku…sepertinya memang harus pergi sendiri. Kekasihmu itu….berhak bahagia dengan adanya kau disampingnya. Aku tidak ingin kau merasakan sakit yg sama denganku…sekali lagi kakakmu ini Minta maaf, dan jangan membenciku ya…jaga kesehatanmu…..Anak Nakal'_

Sekali lagi Itachi terbelalak…. 'Sakit yang sama ?'

'Berarti Sakura….' Satu hantaman keras mendarat dirahang Itachi dengan cepat. Sementara suara pekikan terdengar dari Hinata…

"Gaara!" Hinata sudah tidak bisa menghetikan, pukulan Gaara yg membabi buta.

" **BAJINGAN KAU UCHIHA…."** Berulang kali wajah Itachi dihantam, tapi pria itu tidak berniat membalas. Ia mengerti kenapa pemuda didepannya yg pernah ia benci ini mengamuk padanya, ia juga layak dihajar karena dialah yg bersalah…..

"Untuk apa Sakura bertahan dengan orang sepertimu….Dia sudah pergi sekarang….kau puas hummmmm" suara Gaara bergetar…..

Muka itu sudah besimbah darah tapi Gaara tak berhenti melayangkan pukulannya. Sorot itu hanya memandang kosong tanpa ekpresi, seakan sesuatu telah hilang dari rohnya dan dia hanya tinggal menunggu ajalnya…

Jika saja semua itu tidak pernah ia lakukan….Umpatan dan makian Gaara semakin menyayat batinnya bersama cairan bening yg mengalir disudut matanya…..

Jadi inikah akhirnya….?...

Dia ditinggal jauh oleh Sakura yg ternyata juga mencintainya…meninggalkan Itachi dengan rasa bersalah yg nyaris menelannya hidup-hidup….

"Tidak adakah kesempatan untukku ?" tanyanya entah pada siapa…

.

.

.

 **============*T*B*C*============**

 **Hai minna gimana kabar kalian semua ?**

 **Semoga baik-baik saja ya dan memaklumi kondisi stress berat Noe sampai Fict ini molor bingo…Gomen ya….. Noe bener-bener minta maaf…..**

 **Noe gak yakin apa ini akan memuaskan minna semua tapi ya…..seenggaknya Noe udah berusaha…**

 **Sebenernya mau Up tepat tanggal 30 April…..tapi kalau sempetnya sekarang kenapa enggak…hihihi….**

 **Jangan bosen ya Minna~Chan cemua….**

 **Kolom balas review :**

 **Mawarputih : iya…..sepertinya begitu…**

 **Luca Marvell : Aduh jangan nangis dong Luka~san…..Maaf gak bisa cepet up….tapi moga masih menarik ya….**

 **Tectona Grandis : Ini juga salah satu pair kesukaan Noe…**

 **D3rin : Aduh jangan panggil senpai dong….**

 **Sitilafifah989 : Masa' sih….Noe masih belajar…..**

 **sitieneng4 : wah… makasih….berarti berhasil lemonnya….**

 **Himenatlysschiffer : pasti itu…..**

 **Lucy : Maaf kalau Itachi terlalu berengsek…**

 **: seperti yg dibaca di atas….yaps….she virgin….**

 **lililalalililaa : hmmm…..semoga ini bagus…..**

 **Dark Sakura : Wah…..Noe masih banyak fic terbengkalai….Gomen yaaa….**

 **ddafmipa97 : ini lanjutannya….**

 **Guest : Maaf ngaret…**

 **Guest : Gak ada yg mati kok…**

 **Itulah balasan dari Noe….Maaf buat yg belum masuk dikolom diatas…..tapi Noe hargai sekali dukungan dan masukan kalian…**

 **Read an review ya minna noe tunggu…..**

 **Jumpa lagi di Chap selanjutnya…..**

 **.**

… **.**

 ***Ekstra 500 kata ALTOE….**

… **.**

 **.**

Sakura memandangi sosok nya dicermin, sudah 2 bulan setelah kejadian itu. Ia masih merindukan sosok Uchiha yg sudah membuat hidupnya tak berharga…. Tangan itu mengelus perutnya yg mulai agak buncit tapi tidak terlalu ketara….Dan kemudian…

Mata emerald itu tergenang air, tak lama genangan itu meluncur kepipinya yg pualam. Di wastafel tampak gumpalan makanan yg sudah tak berbentuk yg sepertinya baru saja dimuntahkan….

"Ibu tidak menyangka….." bisiknya…..

"Kau tumbuh sangat sehat, padahal ibu dengan bodohnya menyiksa raga ibu" ada senyum kecil disana….sebuah senyum getir yg amat menyesal…

"Maaf ibu baru tau kau ada, Sayang" Kembali Sakura berbicara sendiri masih mengelus perutnya….

"Ibu tidak bisa menjamin apapun tapi ibu akan berusaha" lelehan itu semakin deras, ruangan kamar mandi yg pengap itu seperti seorang sahabat yg mendengarkan segala keluh kesah Sakura.

"Jika saja sejak awal ibu tau kau ada mungkin ibu akan lebih menjagamu"

Isakan itu mulai pecah….

"Maafkan ibumu yg bodoh ini" sebelah jemari itu meremas pinggiran wastafel.

"Ibu sangat ingin memberitahu ayahmu, tapi ibu takut jika ayahmu mencoba melenyapkanmu" tangisan pilu itu menggetarkan tubuh yg terlihat semakin kurus.

Akhirnya kedua tangan itu menggenggam pinggiran wastafel dengan helaan nafas yg semakin berat….saat nama itu mulai berhembus bagai ribuan belatih yg menghujam sangat dalam….

"Itachi…..aku….." suara itu tercekik….

"Aku harus bagaimana ? Aku…..Membutuhkanmu…anak ini tidak bisa hidup tanpa ayahnya"

Tangisan tertahan itu semakin menyesakkan sosok itu…

Tapi ketukan di depan pintu kamar mandi itu membuat sosok itu cepat-cepat menghapus jejak tangisnya dan segera membasuh mukanya. Lalu mulai memasang senyum kecil.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan Cherry ?" tanya wanita berhelaian pirang panjang yg dikuncir kuda.

Si Cherry hanya tersenyum tipis,

"Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir Ino~san"

"Jika berat bagimu untuk memikulnya sendiri kau harus mencoba membaginya dengan orang lain" Ucap gadis bernama Ino itu iba. "Tapi aku tidak akan memaksamu" tambahnya. Lalu menyodorkan segelas susu tawar kearah si Cherry nama pengasingan Sakura.

"Terima kasih" hanya itu yg terlontar dari sana….

Sore sudah menjelang dan langit jingga mulai merajai. Tapi seolah sama saja bagi Sakura yg melewati harinya dengan rasa rindu dan tangisan,lalu berakhir dengan penyesalan kenapa ia harus memikirkan hal itu.

Sosok di balik Sakura yg memeluk kakinya disofa terlihat ikut sedih. Meski ia tidak tau masalahnya karena Cherry tidak menceritakan apapun tapi entah kenapa ia ingin membantunya dan mencabut penyebab rasa sakit pada gadis itu.

Lalu hal yg kemudian ia lakukan adalah menelpon seseorang yg mungkin bisa ia mintai tolong…

"Apa kabarmu Sai ?"

"Tidak aku hanya butuh bantuan"

.

.

.

.

Putra dari keluarga Shimura itu seperti familiar dengan nama yg dilontarkan Ino.

" _Bisa kau membantuku Sai ?"_ Terdengar nadaaa berharap disana…..

Sai menghela nafas lalu memberi jawaban 'Hn' yg membuat gadis diseberang telepon itu tersenyum sumringah….

" _Aku mencintaimu sayang"_

Balasan itu membuat Sai menyerigai…

"Aku ingin ucapan terima kasih lain saat kita bertemu, dan jika kau berpura-pura lupa…aku akan menyeretmu Honey" Desah Sai di akhir…

Senyum itu lebih lebar saat ia mendengar gadis diseberang sana meneguk ludahnya…

"Bersiaplah Honey"

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap 3 Up….bukan ending...**

 **Ending di chapter 4 nanti...**

 **Selamat membaca MINNA…**

" **A Little Thing of Ego (ALTOE)" ©** _ **Noeruhi Karachou**_

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Punyanya Masashi Kishimoto-san**

numpang obrak-abrik hehe...

 **: ) Plakk...( digampar fansx Naru...)**

 **Pairing : Sakura H x Itachi U**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : OOC,NC21+,Longshoot,Gaje,Miss Tipo,Ejaan tidak Sesuai EYD,**

 **Lime/Lemon .**

 **Anak kecil Silahkan tekan Kembali , Hanya Untuk 21+...**

 **Nekat! Dosa ditanggung sendiri…**

 **Uchiha Itachi : 30 Thn**

 **Haruno Sakura : 25 Thn**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sudah ada Warning di atas lo ya….**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 : Could I…..?**

 **6 bulan setelah Sakura menghilang….**

 **Uchiha Corp pukul 05:00 PM,**

Itachi sedang berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumennya….

Berkerja seolah dia tak kenal waktu….. Udara dingin dimusim salju itu tidak ia perdulikan…..

Wajah stoicknya masih seperti dulu, namun kesannya sekarang wajah itu sangat tidak ingin diganggu dan persetan dengan masalah orang lain. Mata tajam yg sedang menganalisa dokumen itu sangat focus tapi juga tidak ada binar kehidupan yg tergores disana. Bibir yg sangat menggoda itu juga masih sama, mengundang banyak wanita untuk menyesapinya, merasakan teksturnya dan terlena disana.

Tapi….nyatanya…..

Bibir itu sudah tak bisa berahli ke bibir milik orang lain…hanya wanitanya yg berhak…..wanita yg entah ada dimana sekarang…..

Sudah tidak ada lagi alcohol disana….rak bir dan vodka disudut ruangan kerja itu sudah kosong berganti dengan berbotol-botol air mineral, vitamin dan juga bingkai-bingkai foto gadisnya yg masih tersisa…..Seorang Itachi sudah tidak mengkonsumsi alcohol dan berusaha menjaga kesehatannya jika itu memang membuatnya bisa hidup lebih lama untuk bertemu dengan Sakura.

Jam di sudut berdetik lirih, mengantarkan Itachi pada kenangan lama yg membuat pikirannya terpecah. Setelah beberapa lama diposisi itu Itachi menutup dokumen kerjanya dan memandang kearah sosok dibingkai yg seolah ada didekatnya. Dada pria itu terasa sesak…..

" _Kopi anda Itachi~sama"_

" _Tidak pakai gula hanya kopi dan krim nabati"_ tambahnya disaat itu saat Itachi menatap ragu…..

Itachi semakin menatap sendu, dulu tanpa ia mintapun sosok itu selalu membuatkan kopi disaat ia sedang sangat suntuk seperti ini. Tapi kenyataan menyakitkan yg Itachi teguk sekarang memang adalah hukuman baginya.

Helaan menyesakkan berhembus agak terputus….

Sudah 6 bulan ia mencari dimana keberadaan gadisnya itu dan hasilnya selalu nihil, Sakura seolah tidak ingin ditemukan olehnya. Senja yg berganti malam semakin menghembuskan luka lama yg masih sangat sakit bagi Itachi, luka yg selalu berisi penyesalan dan rasa cintanya yg kini entah dimana potongannya, belahan jiwanya.

Jika saja ada yg tau dimana Sakura maka ia akan bertanya…..

Bagaimanakah kondisinya ?

Apa yg sedang gadisnya itu lakukan ?

Sedang menangis atau tertawakah dia ?

Lalu…..

Apakah Sakura masih mengingatnya ?

Ma…sih mencintainya ?

Ataukah rasa cinta itu sudah mati saat ia melakukan tindakan bodoh itu. Itachi ingin menjeritkan permintaan maafnya tapi ia tau itu tidak cukup…..tidak pernah cukup…

Udara dingin makin menyengat…..bersama kepala Itachi yg dibenturkan ke meja dengan kerasnya….

"Sakura!" sekarang yg ada hanyalah hal yg sama…..

"Aku sangat merindukanmu" sebuah ratapan atas penyesalan….

"Aku bersedia kau pukuli dan kau maki" ia sangat siap…..

"Tapi jangan membuatku bernafas sendiri dan merasakan rasa rindu ini semakin lama" suara itu penuh harap seolah agar sang Kami~sama mendengar ratapannya…..dan mengabaikan tindakan berengseknya….Lalu mengembalikan Sakuranya…

"Bunuh saja aku jika itu yg kau mau…..Tapi kembalilah sekarang"

"Sakura…" jeda setelah itu terasa berat bagi Itachi….

"Kembalilah!"

"Kembali"

"Kumohon"

Hanya keheningan yg menjawabnya, bersama kepulan udara dingin yg samar. Di pintu yg sedikit terbuka itu Mikoto Uchiha menenteng kotak makanan dengan tangan yg membungkam mulutnya, lelehan tangis nyonya Uchiha itu semakin deras saat mulut Itachi menggumamkan nama yg sama dengan 6 bulan lalu anaknya itu gumamkan diranjang rumah sakit dalam kondisi tidak sadar.

Mikoto tidak pernah bertanya tapi ia tau apa yg terjadi dari Minato dan Kakashi, bahkan kedua sahabat Itachi itu bersedia dipukuli Itachi dirumah sakit saat mereka mengakui bahwa merekalah yg menggiring Sakura kesana hingga kejadian itu terjadi. Tapi yg mereka inginkan adalah Itachi mau mengakui perasaannya dan lebih menekan egonya.

Minato dan Kakashi juga hingga kini masih ikut mencari keberadaan Sakura. Mereka merasa mempunyai andil dengan lenyapnya gadis itu, Tidak perduli Itachi sudah menghajar mereka hingga babak belur. Mereka tetap ingin menyatukan Itachi dan Sakura serta mengembalikan lagi gairah hidup Itachi yg semakin gila kerja dan tidak perduli hal lain.

Mikoto sangat bersyukur karena Itachi mempunyai teman yg sangat loyal. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa sedihnya saat melihat Itachi terus merasa bersalah seperti itu.

Akhirnya Mikoto hanya sampai diluar pintu itu tanpa berniat masuk. Ia tidak bisa melihat raut terpuruk Itachi yg selalu disembunyikan darinya…..

Jika saja ia bisa menemukan Sakura dan memohon pada gadis itu untuk bertemu dengan Itachi meski hanya sebentar…

Ia memang mengakui Itachi memiliki ego yg sangat besar juga sikap yg tidak ada manis-manisnya. Tapi ia sangat percaya bahwa Itachi bukanlah orang yg lari dari tanggung jawabnya, anaknya itu pasti akan melakukan apapun agar Sakura kembali dan ia juga sangat yakin Itachi akan menikahi Sakura jika gadis itu memaafkannya.

Tapi bagaimana jika gadis itu tidak mau memaafkan Itachi ? akan jadi seperti apa hancurnya Itachi jika itu terjadi.

Mikoto menggeleng-geleng cepat dengan pikiran tentang hal terburuk yg mungkin akan terjadi pada anaknya. Langkah Mikoto terhenti dengan cepat saat sosok bersurai gelap dan bermuka pucat itu menyapanya dengan senyumnya yg selalu aneh.

"Bibi Mikoto" sosok itu menunduk hormat, lalu mendekat kearah Mikoto.

Mikoto mengernyit heran, juga sedikit terkejut.

"S-Sai"

Sosok itu tersenyum lagi, bersama sebuah goresan takdis yg ikut mengepulkan dinginnya kepiluan yg semakin runcing dan tajam. Tapi semakin tinggi es yg runcing dan tajam itu pasti akan mencair di saat musim dingin berganti dan tumbuhnya rumput kehidupan baru yg masih sangat muda dan hijau.

Sebuah angan yg mungkin saja akan menjadi kenyataan…

.

.

 **===========**OO**=========**

 **Kyoto, 1 Minggu Kemudian…..**

Ino mendesah panjang karena Sakura berjalan terlalu lambat menurutnya. Atau dirinya yg terlalu antusias ?... entahlah…yg jelas ingin cepat sampai sekarang.

Tapi melihat peluh di dahi Sakura yg mungkin berjalan terlalu lama dan butuh istirahat membuat Ino menyerah dengan keinginannya. Kesehatan Sakura adalah yg utama sekarang…..

"Cherry kau lelah ya ?" Tanya Ino agak tidak tega. Mata Ino melirik kearah perut Sakura yg sudah membuncit lalu berjalan disamping sosok berambut pink itu berusaha menyamakan langkahnya.

Baju terusan yg agak kebesaran yg dipakai Sakura juga rambutnya yg digelung asal membuat wanita itu terlihat agak kepayahan. Tapi senyum manis yg diberikan kepada Ino sudah cukup membuat gadis pirang itu menghembus agak lega…..

"Aku hanya butuh air dan istirahat sebentar" balas si Cherry berusaha mencari tempat duduk di bandara untuk penerbangan domestic itu.

Ino segera mengedarkan pandangannya dan menunjuk bangku tunggu di samping sebuah mesin minuman dingin. 'Kebetulan sekali' Pikirnya…..

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Ino, tangan yg putih itu mulai menyeka peluh didahinya. Sungguh wanita ini tidak menyangka jika berjalan dari parkiran ke tempat ceck in akan semelelahkan ini. Sakura mengelus perutnya lembut, 'anakku sudah mulai besar' senyum itu mengembang lagi. Seiring dengan rasa sakit dan takdirnya yg buruk yg mulai ia terima lapang dada dan menjalaninya dengan ketulusan. Sekarang ada alasan lain ia harus melanjutkan hidupnya, yg mungkin akan menjadi cahaya baginya nanti. Meneranginya bagai mentari kecil yg selalu bermain dipangkuannya, tersenyum padanya meski sosok Itachi tidak akan bisa ia lupakan tapi setidaknya anaknya nanti memiliki sosok itu dan mungkin saja bisa memenuhi rasa rindunya akan pria yg selalu terlihat tampan itu.

"Duduklah aku akan beli minuman" Perintah Ino ikut membantu Sakura duduk dengan memegangi tangan wanita itu. Lalu gadis itu mulai melesat ke mesin minuman dan memasukkan lembaran uang dan memilih minuman dingin disana.

Sakura tersenyum kecil melihat keseriusan Ino memilih minuman yg pastinya harus tidak jauh dari yg baik untuk ibu hamil, terkadang ia sendiri heran yang hamil itu dirinya atau Ino. Karena Inolah yg paling cerewet tentang janinnya, dari bangun hingga tidur lagi. Inolah yg mengurusi segalanya, ia bahkah tidak boleh mengerjakan apapun. Alhasil bobot Sakura naik beberapa kilo dan membuat tubuhnya yg semula kurus menjadi agak padat.

"Ini…seratus persen murni daru susu tanpa gula buatan maupun pengawet" jelas Ino menyodorkan susu kotak plain berukuran besar kearah Sakura.

Sakura sebenarnya lebih butuh air dari pada susu, tapi kebaikan Ino membuat ia tidak tega menolaknya.

"Terima Kasih Ino" Ucap Sakura dan mulai meneguknya. "Jadi dimana temanmu itu ?" Tanya Sakura kemudian setelah memuaskan rasa hausnya.

Ino hanya menggendikkan bahunya,

"Entahlah" lalu ikut meminum minuman bersoda yg kelihatan sangat segar menurut Sakura.

Hanya saja Ino pasti akan mengomel jika ia mencoba meminum minuman yg seperti itu, jadi pilihan yg paling bijak adalah cukup rasa ingin tidak dengan mencoba.

"Hanya itu" Tanya Sakura bingung, dahinya mengernyit. Masalahnya Ino sampai memohon padanya untuk ikut berlibur di salah satu resort alam di Konoha hingga membuat dia tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang dan sekarang Ino seakan tidak perduli. Yah….awalnya memang ia menolak untuk ke Konoha, sudah hampir setengah tahun ia menghindari kota itu. Jadi tidak semuda itu dia bisa datang kesana dengan pikiran tenang. Dan disaat dirinya sudah memberanikan diri…ada apa dengan sahabatnya itu…sekarang yg terkesan semangan justru dirinya.

"Dia bilang akan ikut bergabung di pesawat, dan kemungkinan dia absen itu sangat tidak mungkin jadi kita pasti bertemu dengan Sai di dalam pesawat" Balas Ino enteng.

Tapi kemudian melihat ekpresi Sakura yg aneh Ino jadi mengangkat sebelah alisnya…

"Ada yg salah dengan penjelasanku ?" Tanya Ino tidak mengerti…..

Sakura memasang wajah datar dan dingin….

"Kurasa dia buka temanmu tapi pacarmu"

Ino menelan soda yg sempat masuk kehidungnya itu susah payah dan berusaha menghindari tatapan menyelidik Sakura. Ia terlihat bingung harus melakukan apa….

Sakura mendengus…..dan mulai menegak susunya lagi….

"Sangat terlihat jika tebakanku benar" memang apa lagi jawabannya jika Ino sudah salah tingkah begitu.

Ino mencoba tidak menanggapi sautan Sakura dan mulai menarik wanita yg sedang hamil itu….

"Kita sudah terlambat" ajaknya dengan muka bersemu yg membuat Sakura tergelak geli melihat reaksinya.

Disisi lain Ino bersyukur karena Sakura sudah bisa tersenyum lagi walaupun saat sahabatnya itu sendirian, tangis itu masih ada. Tapi disisi lain ia juga khawatir kalau seandainya rencananya berdampak buruk pada Sakura,

lalu sekarang ia hanya bisa berdoa…

'Semoga semuanya berjalan lancar'

 **===========**OO**==========**

 **KONOHA Natural Resort 78' Pukul 09 : 30,**

Rombongan Ino, Sakura dan Sai sudah sampai di lobi reseptionis untuk mengambil kunci kamar masing-masing. Ketiganya agak cemberut karena udara sangat tidak mendukung, salju yg mulai menumpuk dipekarangan Hotel itu tak pelak membuat ketiganya tidak bisa menikmati pemandangan botanical garden yg terkenal sangat bagus diresort itu.

Tapi yg Sakura heran, hanya perasaannya saja atau Ino terlihat menjaga jarak pada sosok bernama Sai yg baru ia kenal beberapa jam lalu. Sementara sosok dingin itu dari tadi hanya mengumbar senyum dibuat-buat yg terkesan aneh. Padahal keduanya satu bangku dipesawat, meski Sakura juga ada dibangku yg sama tapi sejak landing sikap Ino terlihat tertekan. Sikapnya menjadi sangat canggung juga lebih banyak diam, sedangkan Sai dari tadi hanya bicara seperlunya juga sangat tenang.

Apa terjadi sesuatu pada keduannya saat dirinya tertidur dipesawat tadi ?

Sakura menerima kunci kamar dari Sai, ia hanya tersenyum tipis saat sosok itu melepar senyum lalu mulai menyeret Ino menjauh. Wanita itu melihat kunci ditangannya sejenak, rasanya seperti saat itu…malam dimana dirinya kehilangan segalanya. Itachi juga hidupnya….

Helaan berat itu terdengar, nyatanya sekuat apapun ia coba melupakan Itachi dia masih tetap tidak bisa. Itachi sudah menjadi bagian dari setiap hembusan nafasnya, juga bagian dari darah dagingnya yg terus tumbuh diperutnya.

Itachi bagai sesuatu yg abadi dalam tubuhnya...setiap kali langkahnya berpijak dan runtuh hanya Itachi yg mampu menggapainya, tidak ada yg bisa menandingi besarnya pengaruh Itachi pada dirinya.

Dan karena itulah sampai sekarang Sakura tidak ingin menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain…..selama Itachi masih terus muncul dipikirannya dan mengikatnya disetiap aliran darahnya…..ia tidak mungkin bisa menatap yg lain.

 **Cklek... pintu itu terbuka….**

Mata Emerald itu mulai meleleh, ruangan yg dimasukinya terlihat persis dengan ruangan hotel itu...sebuah kenangan yg terasa sesak...mulai hinggap kembali dengan sejuta perih yg sama dengan yg sudah-sudah...

Tangan itu terus mengelus perutnya tanpa ada kata-kata apapun. Gorden putih yg ditiup angin yg dingin benar-benar mengantarkan Sakura kehari itu. Saat Itachi menyentuh tubuhnya, menghisap dan menggigit yg justru menerbang hatinya...terbang dengan menyisakan luka yg sangat dalam menembus dan menghujam. Lelehan yg sama semakin deras, langkah yg sama juga mulai bergetar dan tubuh yg sama mulai menggigil...

"Itachi" bisikan yg sama...

"Aku merindukanmu" dan ungkapan yg sama...

Mata itu mengedar, dari sudut ruangan itu mengepul asap dari sebuah wangi-wangian yg dibakar.

Sakura mendekati tempat itu, mengagumi bau yg menyebar dengan nyamannya dari sana. Meski bau itu mengalunkan masa-masa yg sudah ia tinggalkan setengah tahun ini. Suara biola yg amat samar juga ia dengar dari kejauhan, menyayat juga mengantarnya pada bayang-bayang Itachi. Entah kenapa ia seperti pernah mendengar suara biola itu, nadanya dan iramanya tapi entah juga dimana. Hanya saja Sakura mendapati dirinya mengagumi dan mencari suara itu. Perlahan ia mulai melangkah keluar melalui sebuah pintu geser sederhana ke area pekarangan, yang bisa ia lihat disana hanya salju.

Dimana-mana salju…bahkan seolah tidak akan datang lagi musin semi…..

Udara hangat yg keluar dari mulutnya menimbulkan kepulan, karena dinginya suhu. Mantel hangat yg sejak tadi Sakura pakai semakin dieratkan. Kaki yg hanya ditutupi sepatu boots semata kaki itu hampir dimasuki salju tapi gadis itu seolah tidak perduli...

Udara minus yg amat menyengat justru membuatnya semangat entah karena apa. Seolah dengan menemukan tempat suara itu berasal ia sudah sangat puas dan bahagia. Disaat yg sama lelehan tangis itu semakin menjadi, juga rasa sesak yg terus menyayat.

Perasaan apa ini ? ia antusias juga sesak…

Sakura tidak sadar jika tubuhnya telah membeku, pipinya yg diselimuti tangis itu memucat. Pandangan samar-samar dari mata itu berusaha difokuskan, sebisa mungkin menangkap sosok yg mulai terlihat. Tapi sudah ia coba sekuat tenaga nyatanya hanya siluet yg nampak...sosok itu melihat dirinya...Sakura yakin...Tapi...

Untuk apa dia datang ke sini ?

Kenapa ia ingin tau siapa orang itu ?

Kenapa...?

Kepala Sakura mulai berputar, ia mulai sadar tindakannya ini bisa saja membahayakan anaknya. Tangan itu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri berusaha menjaga perutnya tetap hangat. Gemetar tangan akibat kedinginan itu menjadi sangat banyak di pandangan Sakura. Lalu saat pandangan itu mulai gelap dan tubuh itu goyah. Sebuah tangan memegangi lengannya...lalu tercium aroma yg sangat ia kenal...aroma yg selalu mengganggu tidurnya...dan seketika membuat pikirannya mengingkari. Kepala itu mengibas-ngibas...ia tidak mau percaya….

"Itachi...tidak mungkin Itachi, Itachi tidak mungkin menerimaku" suara pilu itu sama seperti 6 bulan lalu, wajah terpuruk itu juga sama.

"Itachi..." saat semua mulai menghitam, dan tetes air mata itu jatuh...

"A-ku me-rindukanmu" antara sadar atau tidak tangan Sakura mencengkram baju sosok itu. Alam bawah sadarnya menginginkan hal yg sama... **Itachi**...hanya Itachi...

"Ita-chi" kata terakhir dan sosok Sakura Haruno ambruk kepelukan sosok itu. Dan tanpa disangka sosok itu ikut menangis...menangisi segalanya...

 **...o...-...o...**

 **Flashback...**

" _Hey" sosok tinggi menjulang dihadapannya itu memanggil._

" _Kau lulusan terbaik itu kan ?" sosok itu lagi-lagi mencoba membuatnya membuka mulut._

 _Sakura Haruno masih tertegun. Diotaknya hanya berpikir makhluk tampan itu benar-benar mengajaknya bicara. Ia mulai mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling dan mendapati para teman sekampusnya mulai mengerubuti. Sakura masih membeku disana..._

" _Kau tuli hah ?" baru saat kata-kata pedas itu mengudara gadis itu terlonjak lalu kembali menunduk._

" _Maaf" Ucapnya takut, bisikan menyakitkan telinga terdengar dari kerumunan._

" _Dasar berengsek si Haruno itu, dia mencoba pamer ya"_

" _Kurasa dia memang tukang pamer"_

" _Lihatlah mana pantas orang pendiam seperti dia dapat undangan kerja khusus dari Uchiha Industri'_

" _Gadis itu pasti mengunakan tubuhnya"_

 _Haruno Sakura yg sendirian...seolah hanya buih di tengah samudra yg siap meletus. Semua yg Sakura dengar bagai seribu nyanyian kematian yg berhenbus terus menerus. Gadis itu terlalu tertekan hinggaia lupa dengan sosok yg mengajaknya bicara._

 _Sosok itu mulai tidak sabar menunggu jawaban mata Onixnya terus menatap lurus kearah gadis belia didepannya. Tapi ia juga mulai risih dengan orang-orang yg semakin banyak mengerumuni. 'Ck...Menyebalkan...'_

 _Karena ia tidak menemuka tanda-tanda gadis didepan akan mejawab, ia langsung menyambar tangan gadis itu dan menyeretnya menjauh dari kerumunan. Sosok yg terlihat tegas dan cerdas itu menarik gadis itu masuk ke sebuah lamborgini biru yg bertengger dengan menterengnya di hall kampus._

 _Sakura hanya menunduk dan menurut pasalnya dirinya masih sangat shock dengan segala sindiran pedas juga praduga salah dari teman-teman kampusnya. Ia sangat terbiasa dengan suasana tenang dan situasi normal. Dan saat tiba-tiba dunianya di usik sedikit saja membuat gadis itu tidak siap._

 _Saat mobil itu mulai berderu dan sosok disampingnya sedikit mendengus. Sakura mulai menengok kearah sosok itu, tapi lidahnya masih sangat keluh untuk sekedar buka suara._

" _Ada yg ingin kau tanyakan Haruno ?" tanya sosok itu saat menyadari sorot Sakura._

 _Mobil itu mulai berjalan, lagi-lagi sosok disampingnya itu tidak menjawab hanya diam. Oh…sekarang rasanya dia seperti penculik, bagus, tapi bukan ini tujuannya._

 _Haruno Sakura mulai melihat raut bosan disampingnya, dan mulutnya ia paksa untuk setidaknya mengeluarkan satu patah kata. Hanya saja karisma sosok disampingnya ini sangat menyengat hingga dia berulang kali tidak focus dan akhirnya terus berusaha melihat wajah rupawan yg dingin itu._

" _Maaf, anda ini siapa ?" akhirnya mulutnya bisa mengatakan sesuatu._

 _Tapi saat mata itu melirik kearahnya, Sakura kembali menunduk lagi._

 _Tak disangka sosok itu tersenyum tipis, cukup tipis tapi bisa membuat siapapun merona melihatnya._

" _Uchiha Itachi" balas sosok itu agak geli melihat tingkah Sakura._

" _Jadi kapan kau akan berkerja dikantorku ?" Tanya Itachi langsung, padahal pria itu tau Sakura tidak tau apa-apa tentang perekrutan mendadak ini._

 _Dan ekpresi yg tampak disana tidak jauh dari dugaannya….._

" _Bekerja ? saya baru saja lulus dan…dan sepertinya saya belum membuat lamaran kerja kemanapun" gadis itu mulai menatap bingung….._

" _Aku sudah meminta universitasmu untuk mengirim satu nama dan namamu yg mereka berikan" sejujurnya saat mengatakan itu Itachi juga bersyukur dalam hati karena sebelum ia mengirim permintaan pengajuan itu ia sudah tau bahwa Sakura adalah lulusan terbaik, dan lagi gadis disampingnya ini adalah incarannya._

" _Kau tidak perlu mengirim CV dan hal lain karena kau sudah terdaftar sebagai sekertarisku mulai minggu depan"_

 _Kali ini Sakura menatap aneh,_

" _Tapi Universitas tidak mengatakan apapun pada saya, Uchi..ha~sa..ma" dan terlihat ragu saat memanggil Itachi diakhir._

 _Dan saat Itachi terlihat tidak akan menanggapi, gadis itu memilih diam…_

 _Mobil itu terus melesat bersama serigai Itachi yg cukup ketara untuk dilihat, dan saat Sakura berhasil melihat itu gadis itu terlihat meneguk ludahnya entah karena apa._

 _Sosok itu menghentikan mobilnya dan turun dari mobil itu. Lalu berputar dan membukakan pintu untuk Sakura….._

" _Kenapa kita kesini ?" gadis itu bertanya sambil mulai memijakkan kakinya ketanah. Dan gadis itu tidak sadar saat Itachi masih di sana saat tubuhnya ditegakkan. Dan kemudian aroma pria itu mulai memasuki hidungnya, saat dahinya menempel pada dagu Itachi. Keduanya membeku disana bersama terpaan angin yg terus bergulir, saat debaran di dada keduanya mulai membawa semi-semi cinta juga kerinduan…._

 _Sakura tanpa sadar menggigit bibirnya dan mendongakkam wajahnya yg tadinya menunduk. Untuk pertama kalinya gadis itu merasakan sebuah getaran yg menyengat di dadanya, rasa hangat dan munkin juga ia telah benar-benar jatuh ke pesona pria bernama Itachi ini._

" _Ma-af" muka gadis itu memerah dan kemudian membuat jarak dengan sosok didepannya._

 _Itachi terlihat kikuk, ia hanya bergumam tidak jelas…..sebenarnya ada yg akan ia katakan tapi sepertinya ini bukan waktu yg tepat. Akhirnya Itachi memang tidak jadi mengutarakan niatnya, ia memandang Sakura sejenak….._

" _Selamat bergabung di Uchiha Industri" tangan itu terulur, menawarkan sebuah persetujuan._

 _Sakura melihat jemari Itachi dengan ragu, dia hanya seseorang yg belum berpengalaman kenapa dia yg diberi tanggung jawab sebesar itu ?_

" _Saya hanya amatir, Uchiha~sama" nada suara gadis itu merendah._

 _Itachi mengambil tangan Sakura dan mengarahkannya pada genggaman hangat…._

" _Selalu ada permulaan dalam segala hal, yg harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah mencobanya" sebuah nasehat yg langsung membuat wajah gadis itu cerah._

 _Manik itu menyipit dengan senyum tulus…._

" _Mohon bimbingannya" lalu tubuh itu menunduk dalam._

 _Itachi tersenyum, dan jemarinya yg lain mulai mengelus surai pink itu. Ada kelegahan disana, jika ia sampai telat satu langkah saja mungkin gadis ini sudah diikat kontrak oleh perusahaan lain. Sebuah berlian yg hanya boleh dimilikinya seorang._

 _Sakura kembali membatu, saat tangan Itachi mengelus kepalanya. Dan saat gadis itu menegakkan tubuhnya, ia mulai merasa nyaman berada disekitar Itachi._

 _Dan saat langit mulai menjingga, keduannya hanya saling menatap tanpa satu katapun._

' _Itachi Uchiha' nama itu berusaha diingat oleh Sakura…sampai dimana segalanya mulai menjadi manis dan kemudian memahit…._

… **/…o-o…/….**

Mata Sakura mulai terbuka dengan rasa pusing yg menyengat. Hal pertama yg dilihatnya adalah gorden putih itu, dan mata itu juga melihat seseorang disana. Berdiri, memandang keluar…..rambut hitam panjang yg dikuncir, tubuh tinggi menjulang yg tegap…..

 **Deg….**

'Bukan'

'Pasti bukan'

Tangan Sakura kembali gemetar, tubuh itu bangun dengan tergopoh. Rasa sesak itu muncul lagi, ia kemudian memukul kepalannya berkali-kali sambil menunduk. Merutuki otaknya yang mulai berfatamorgana….

'Itu halusinasi'

'Hanya halusinasi' remasan dirambut itu tercipta…..

"Itachi, kenapa kau selalu muncul dipikiranku ? tolong….." tangis itu turun lagi bagai hujan yg sangat lebat…..

"Tolong…biarkan aku melupakanmu, meski aku tau aku tidak bisa….Hiks….Itachi"

Dan tubuh itu meringkuk lagi seperti dulu, bersama tangisan dan kerisauan yg sama.

"Sakura" suara barinton berat menggema.

Ada sesuatu yg langsung meninju tubuh Sakura hingga terhempas, saat panggilan itu sampai ditelingannya. Tubuh itu membeku seketika dan kepala itu mulai mendongak dengan manic yg langsung melebar. Tangan gadis itu langsung melindungi perutnya dan menggeser tubuhnya menjauh dari sosok yg tengah berdiri didepannya.

Itachi langsung urung mendekat saat tubuh gadis yg dirindukannya itu mencoba menjauh. Matanya berkilat kecewa, tapi batinnya sangat ingin segera memeluk sosok itu.

Manic gadis itu membeliak ketakutan lalu meremas rambunya dan berusaha lari darinya. Itachi menyadari sesuatu, Sakura sangat tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Hatinya mulai sakit, nafas Itachi terasa sesak…..

"Tolong Uchiha~sama…jangan ambil anakku" dan saat sosok itu mulai berteriak, Itachi semakin tertunduk. Semenakutkan itukah dirinya bagi Sakura ?

"Aku tidak mengganggumu" tangis itu semakin keras. Tangan itu sangat ketara melindungi perutnya, terus berusaha sejauh mungkin dari Itachi. "Aku tidak meminta tanggung jawabmu, gadis jalang ini….." ucapan itu tersendat dengan segal yg semakin berat. "Berusaha membesarkan anak ini sendiri"

Itachi akhirnya memberanikandiri mendekat dan ia juga tau Sakura makin menjauh bahkan sudah turun dari ranjang.

"Aku tidak tau kau hamil Sakura" suara Itachi terdengar agak bergetar tidak menyangka jika dia akan menjadi ayah, "Dan aku ingin menjagamu dan anak kita itu, aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk mengambilnya darimu" Itachi berhasil mendekati Sakura yg mematung.

"Aku...ingin meminta maaf padamu" perkataan Itachi yg tidak pernah diduga Sakura.

"Aku juga mencintaimu sejak awal" Dan sekarang Sakura melihat mata itu sangat lembut dengan lelehan tangis yg semakin menjadi. Itachi menangis ? Hal lain yg membuat Sakura tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Juga ungkapan cinta itu...Apa itu benar ?...

Tangan Itachi menyentuh wajah Sakura, keduannya saling berhadapan.

"Tapi Itachi membenciku kan ?" pertanyaan Sakura sangat beralasan, mengingat sikapnya selama ini. Itaci bahkan menangkap nada pilu saat Sakura mengatakannya.

Dan selanjutnya adalah pengakuan yg paling berat bagi Itachi, dan mutlak harus ia lakukan agar Sakura kembali.

"Aku cemburu" hanya dua kata yg langsung membuat Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya tapi matanya terus berlinang.

"Aku cemburu pada Gaara yg kukira kekasihmu" Itachi merosot terduduk.

Sakura terbelalak...

"Gaara adalah sepupuku Itachi" bisik Sakura lemah tidak percaya bahwah sikap kasar Itachi waktu itu karena kesalah pahaman.

"Aku tahu Sakura, dan karena hal itu aku menyesali segalanya, aku sudah tidak percaya padamu dan aku juga sudah melukaimu karena keegoisanku yg keras ,aku bahkan tidak berusaha bertanya padamu saat itu...yang kutahu aku tidak suka saat kau disentuh orang lain...aku sudah memilihmu dihari kita bertemu pertama kali saat itu...aku tidak tahan melihat pria lain kau beri senyum...aku hanya berharap hanya aku yg dapatkan hal itu...hanya aku..." Mata Itachi berkilat penuh ambisi untuk sesaat dengan nada pilu yg cukup membuat Sakura semakin menangis keras. Tubuh gadis itu terguncang hebat...

Dan kemudian pandanga Itachi melembut padanya...

"Ku mohon maafkan kebodohanku Sakura, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Aku akan bertanggung jawab pada anakku...kumohon...kembalilah padaku...aku tidak bisa jauh darimu Sakura. Jangan hukum aku lagi..." ratapan itu semakin membuat Sakura merasakan hatinya meringan, ternyata tidak dia saja yg merindukan pria itu tapi pria itu juga. Ternyata tidak dia saja yg mencintai Itachi tapi Itachi juga punya rasa yg sama. Jemari Sakura mengelus perutnya yg ikut terguncang bersama tangisnya.

'Ayahmu dan Ibu masih diberi kesempatan untukmu sayang'

Sakura kemudian langsung memeluk tubuh Itachi, luka didadanya sudah akan sembuh. Mereka di beri kesempatan untuk bertemu dan meluruskan luka lama dan menyembuhkannya.

"Itachi...Aku sangat takut...ketakutan terbesarku adalah saat kau membenciku"

Itachi merengkuh tubuh Sakura erat, dan kembali kata-kata yg sama...

"Maaf, Aku sunggu minta maaf atas segalanya Sakura"

"Aku selalu berpikir apa kesalahanku dan apa yg sudah kulakukan ? Tapi aku tidak bisa membencimu, setiap saat aku selalu tersiksa oleh rasa rinduku padamu, dan membuatku menangisimu saat malam mulai meraja" Sakura berusaha mengatakan isi hatinya selama ini.

"Andah aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu sejak awal dan tidak kalah pada nyaliku semua ini...Tidak akan terjadi"

"Aku juga bersalah, aku sudah berpikiran buruk padamu" Itachi mengelus rambut Sakura, rasanya sudah sangat lama.

"Malam itu saat kau menyentuh tubuhku, aku sangat takut kau akan meninggalkanku setelahnya" kain baju yg menutupi pundak Itachi sudah basah oleh air mata Sakura.

"Aku memang sangat bodoh Sakura...aku sangat bodoh, aku tidak bisa melihat ketulusan dimatamu, aku terbakar oleh amarahku dan...aku menyakitimu..." tangan Itachi bergetar, nafasnya tersendat. Karena rasa sesak didadanya.

Sakura menghentikan isakannya dan melepas pelukannya pada Itachi.

"Aku tidak pernah membencimu Itachi, aku tidak akan mungkin membencimu. Anak ini mengajarkanku segalanya meski aku pernah berusaha bunuh diri" jemari Sakura menyeka tangis Itachi, "Kami~sama masih memberi kita kesempatan"

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak lama"

Itachi menatap tidak percaya pada kata-kata Sakura. Dewi kesabaran kah yg ada didepannya itu, setelah beberapa lama Itachi masih menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dan butuh berbulan-bulan untuk bangkit dan melanjutkan hidupnya.

"Sa-ku-ra"

Gadis itu tersenyum disela tangisnya...

"Aku mencintaimu Itachi~sama" bisik Sakura.

Dan kemudian Itachi menari tubuh itu kepelukannya lagi dan matahari mulai menyinari pekarangan dan membuat salju itu mencair, sebuah kuncup kecil bunga sakura terlihat dati sela lelehan itu menyambut sang surya yg memberinya kehidupan.

Musim semi akan segera datang dan para tumbuhan itu harus bersiap-siap...

.

.

.

.

 **============*T*B*C*===========**

 **Kusematkan Tbc karena di chap selanjutnya Noe mau buat full happy endingnya. Tapi belum bikin draf sih hehe tapi lihat requestnya Minna aja nanti dikolom Review...**

 **Oh Iya kira-kira nama anak mereka berdua siapa ya ?**

 **Silahkan kasih masukan...terus cewek apa cowok gitu...**

 **Hah...akhirnya tinggal chapter akhir dan satu tanggungan fic selesai...**

 **Hum tapi agak gaje gak sih minna soalnya Noe ketik ekspres dari pikiran. Dan kutempel-tempel deh...kuharap sih pas adegan akhir kerasa Hurtnya...**

 **But klow enggak pun Noe bisa apa...**

 **Yah semoga gak mengecewakan lah...**

 **Kolow balas Review :**

 **sitilafifah989 : emang dibuat nangis hahaha...waduh maaf-maaf sayangku sabar...  
ddafmipa97 : gk bisa cepet-cepet...nanti nabrak...  
luca marvell : hihihi luca baper ya...ah ini juga yg mau aku tanyain...**

 **guest : asa kamu gk sampai kebablasan bapernya...**

 **mawarputih : iya dia dung...**

 **kimm : berarti berhasil...**

 **hira 1804 : hahaha iya...iya...**

 **liiiiiilaaaaaaa : fict grimxori lanjut loh...**

 **guest : kayaknya si enggak...**

 **la.8899skypea : ini uda up...**

 **derin : ku ektrakan 1 chap di chapter 4...**

 **hanazono yuri : udah lanjut nie...**

 **rainacherry : chapter ini terisperasi dari review mu...**

 **dwisuke : udah lanjut nie...**

 **Terima Kasih kepada para reviewer dan silent reader...**

 **Karena kalian dikit lagi nie fict rampung...**

 **Akhir kata sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya dan SORRY kalau chapter ini mengecewakan...**

 **Ja Ne Minna...**

 **Jangan lupa Reviewnya ya ditunggu...**

 **Peluk cium buat kalian semua...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note awal :**

 **Setelah kurang lebih satu bulan Noe baru bisa mengUpkan cerita ini...**

 **Ini sebenarnya Ekstra Chapter...but ku tambah 1 lagi Chap karena pending Up...**

 **Jadi adakah Chapter 5 ?**

 **Kalian Check sendiri deh...**

 **Selamat membaca Minna...**

 **Sekaligus salam perpisahan...**

" **A Little Thing of Ego (ALTOE)" ©** _ **Noeruhi Karachou**_

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Punyanya Masashi Kishimoto-san**

numpang obrak-abrik hehe...

 **: ) Plakk...( digampar fansx Naru...)**

 **Pairing : Sakura H x Itachi U**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : OOC,NC21+,Longshoot,Gaje,Miss Tipo,Ejaan tidak Sesuai EYD,**

 **Lime/Lemon .**

 **Anak kecil Silahkan tekan Kembali , Hanya Untuk 21+...**

 **Nekat! Dosa ditanggung sendiri…**

 **Uchiha Itachi : 30 Thn**

 **Haruno Sakura : 25 Thn**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sudah ada Warning di atas lo ya….**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 : It's All Happen**

Sakura berdiri canggung di depan Mikoto Uchiha yg menatapnya shock, apalagi dengan kondisi perutnya yg membuncit. Gadis itu menggenggam tangan Itachi dengan erat, setelah berhari-hari dibujuk Itachi akhirnya dia meneguhkan diri untuk menemui ibu Itachi itu.

Lalu kemudian raut Mikoto berubah sumringah, ada cairan bening yg turun dari pelupuk itu.

"Selamat Datang sayang" ucap Mikoto kemudian agak bergetar, lalu kemudian wanita paruh bayah itu sudah tidak bisa membendung dirinya untuk mendekap tubuh Sakura. Hatinya menjadi tenang seketika saat melihat Itachi tersenyum kecil. Kami~sama telah mengabulkan doanya…

Sakura ikut terharu dengan kata selamat datang itu, seolah dirinya punya tempat untuk pulang dan keluarga yg menunggu. Gadis itu menyamankan wajahnya dipundak Mikoto, menerima wanita paruh baya itu sebagai ibunya sendiri. Tempat sebuah buaian kasih sayang dan juga ketenangan yg abadi serta kelembutan seorang ibu.

"Terima kasih" hanya kata-kata itu yg bisa ia ucapkan.

Mikoto segera melepas pelukan itu dan mulai mendesak Itachi…..

"Kalian harus segera menikah minggu depan" dia harus bertindak cepat dan segera mengikat Sakura, dan jika mereka memang sudah saling memaafkan maka dengan kondisi Sakura yg seperti ini keduannya harus segera menikah sebelum kandungan Sakura makin membesar. Alasan lainnya adalah Mikoto sudah tidak sabar menjadi seorang nenek, perut Sakura yg membuncit itu memberi roh kehidupan baru bagi Mikoto untuk hidup lebih lama dengan menimang cucunya…..sunggu kabar yg sangat bahagia bagi Mikoto….

Sakura yg mendengar itu hanya mengirim pandangan pada Itachi, karena masalah itu belum sempat ia bahas dengan pria itu. Sakura tidak berharap banyak, semua keputusan ada ditangan Itachi. Ia sudah cukup nyaman dengan situasi yg makin membaik, adanya Itachi disampingnya sekarang juga bagai angin segar yg menghapus kepiluan Sakura selama ini. Sekarang tergantung Itachi akan membawanya kemana….dia akan menuruti pria itu…

Itachi menggenggam tangan Sakura lagi dengan erat, senyum tipis yg dilemparnya pada Sakura terlihat tulus dan sorot itu juga mengisaratkan keseriusan yg membuat Sakura tidak mengerti apa yg akan dilakukan pria itu. Lalu Itachi mulai menghadap ibunya…

"Aku membawa Sakura kesini untuk meminta restu ibu, dan aku memang berencana menikahi Sakura secepatnya" setelahnya Itachi kembali menatap senduh pada Sakura yg mengerjap-ngerjap tidak percaya. Tangan Sakura membalas genggaman tangan Itachi lebih erat, lalu mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca dan memeluk tubuh Itachi cepat, tidak perduli disana masih ada Mikoto yg ikut bahagia.

Sakura menangis terseduh-seduh karena bahagia, semua hal baik yg datang pada gadis itu terus mengalir dan tidak berhenti. Apakah ini adalah balasan atas hal buruk yg sudah menimpanya hingga sang Kami pun memberinya kebahagiaan sebesar ini ? jika iya, maka Sakura akan berterima kasih…atas segalanya….

 **============**~o-o~**=============**

 **Uchiha Mansion, Satu Minggu Kemudian...**

Sasuke Uchiha berdiri di samping ibu dan ayahnya yg terus memasang wajah bahagia, menyalami setiap tamu yg datang meski undangan yg disebar terbatas. Setelah agak bosan Sasuke mulai memisahkan diri dan menuju ruangan serba putih dimana kakaknya yg lumayan sialan itu sedang merapikan jasnya.

Setelahnya Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya dikursi dan memijit pelipisnya. Tubuh pemuda itu terlihat lesu dan kepayahan...

"Kau benar-benar akan menikah sekarang, Aniki ?" tanya Sasuke malas seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya.

Itachi melirik sejenak adiknya yg terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat...yah dia bisa memaklumi...pasalnya Sasuke baru mendarat 3 jam yg lalu dan belum sempat beristirahat.

"Aku memang harus menikahi ratuku secepatnya"

Lagi, Sasuke mulai memejamkan matanya...masih menyantaikan tubuhnya...merenggangkan ototnya yg agak kusut...

"Kau itu membuatku kerepotan mencari jeda cuti kerja dan juga mencari penerbangan cepat" ucap Sasuke mulai menguap...

"Aku bukan boss yang punya waktu senggang, tapi kau menikah dalam waktu yg singkat dengan persiapan kilat" gerutu si bungsu lagi...

Itachi menyerigai kecil, mulai ikut duduk disamping Sasuke yg benar-benar kusut.

"jika tidak seperti ini kau tidak akan pulang, aku..." Itachi menyentuh bagian tengah dahi Sasuke, sebuah gerakan semacam isarat yg selalu Itachi lakukan saat dia ingin minta maaf. Kata itu hanya tergantung disana dan sudah cukup dimengerti oleh Sasuke...karena sentuhan didahinya itu adalah kelanjutannya...

Sasuke membuka matanya, melirik kearah Itachi yg menatapnya senduh.

"Aku tidak keberatan Aniki, Lagi pula ini adalah hari bahagiamu" balas Sasuke sedikit serius dan sisanya mengejek.

Itachi berkedut dan menyentil dahi Sasuke ringan...

"Kau masih tidak berubah" ucapnya agak kesal.

Sasuke mengelus dahinya dan menjauhkan tangan Itachi kasar...raut itu bertambah kusut...

"Memang apa yg kau harapkan dariku ini" ucap Sasuke sinis...mulai membuang mukanya kearah lain dan membiarkan Itachi menang untuk hari ini saja.

Meskipun sebenarnya dia sangat tidak ikhlas...

Itachi mulai berdiri dan beranjak keluar ruangan...

"Setidaknya kau datang dan Konan juga" dalam sekelebat Sasuke melihat kearah Itachi menghilang dan melihat gadis berambut biru yg berdiri disana dengan nampan berisi kopi panas.

Keduanya saling menunjukkan ruam merah tipis dan Itachi yg melihat hal itu hanya menyerigai...

"Itu hadiah karena kau datang Otouto~Chan" ucap Itachi entah pada siapa dan semakin menjauh dari kedua sosok yg juga sama saling jatuh cinta.

"Istirahatlah sejenak"

"Karena malam ini masih sangat panjang"

Punggung tegap itu menyusuri teras Mansion Uchiha. Membawa sebuah kotak kecil di tangannya...yg mengantarkan dirinya pada kehidupan baru bersama Sakuranya...Jas pas yg sewarna hitam malam dengan garis kelabu menurun, kemeja putih dengan dasi kupu-kupu dan celana panjang hitam dengan garis yang sama...penampilan Itachi bak pangeran yg diidam-idamkan seorang wanita...mempesona dan juga tampan...lalu jangan lupa aksen bunga sakura dikera jas itu juga sakunya...

Itachi sekarang hanya memikirkan bagaimana cantiknya Sakura dengan gaun pengantin. Sungguh di sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat Sakura sekarang, tapi dia harus menunggu sampai mereka dipertemukan dialtar nanti dan bersabar adalah hal yg harus dilakukan Itachi...hanya sedikit bersabar dan Sakura akan selalu bersamanya...

 **============**~o-o~**=============**

Sakura mulai cemas saat Hinata mulai memanggilnya. Gaara dengan tampilan tidak kalah tampan dengan jas merah marunnya mengulurkan tangannya dengan senyum kearah Sakura yg semakin ragu...

Gaara berdiri disebelah Sakura dan membimbing tangan kakaknya itu untuk menggandeng lengannya.

"Jangan khawatir Nee~san...Nee~san terlihat sangat cantik meski perut Nee~san buncit...aku ada disisihmu jadi Nee~san tidak usah takut" Ucap Gaara mencoba menguatkan. Meski sampai sekarang Gaara sendiri tidak percaya bahwa kakaknya itu sudah ada didepannya dan baik-baik saja.

Wanita yg tampak anggun itu menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Mencoba mengurangi kegugupannya...gaun putih dengan bordiran bunga sakura berwarna pink yg menyebar di dada hingga perut semakin membuat tampilan Sakura terlihat cantik dan juga memukau.

Saat Gaara mulai melangkahkan kakinya melewati pintu utama itu sembari menuntun Sakura disampingnya, ada rasa bangga karena dirinya bisa menjadi saksi di pernikahan kakaknya itu bahkan menempati posisi pamannya, dia semakin merasa ikatan saudara kandung dengan Sakura.

Sakura menatap sekeliling sekilas dan menemukan hal yang jauh dari dugaannya. Riasan make up yg pas dan terlihat natural akhirnya membuat para tamu undangan hanya bisa melongo melihat pengantin wanita memasuki ruangan. Suasana yg hening dan juga hangat itu membuat Sakura relaks dan mulai fokus kearah pria yg menunggunya diujung jalan dengan senyum tampannya. Tadinya Sakura takut jika kehamilannya membuat Itachi malu didepan para tamu tapi sekarang wanita yg telah hamil dibulan ketujuh itu lega karena semua tamu menyambutnya hangat.

Itachi yg terus memandangi Sakura dari jauh juga membuat wanita itu bersemu malu juga bingung. Sakura mulai berpikir mungkinkah ada yang salah pada penampilannya ? Gadis itu terus berdoa agar semua berjalan lancar.

Gaara berhenti beberapa centi dari Itachi berdiri dan memberikan tangan Sakura yg agak gemetar kearah Itachi yg langsung menyambutnya dengan tatapan intens diantara keduanya dan kemudian Gaara undur diri dan mengambil posisi di bangku saksi mempelai wanita dengan senyum ringannya.

Mempelai wanita menggenggam tangan Itachi lebih erat saat pendeta mulai menyuruh mereka mengucap janji...

Itachi memulai lebih dulu...dan yg langsung membuat Sakura menitihkan air matanya saat mendengar Itachi mengucap janji akan menjaga dan mengasihinya sampai maut memisahkan...semua yg terjadi bagai mimpi yg terlalu indah bagi Sakura...

"Aku bersumpah" dan kata terakhir Itachi itu diiringi genggaman hangat pria itu lebih erat.

Sakura juga mulai mengucap sumpahnya setelah Itachi, sambil sesenggukan Sakura terus melantunkan janjinya untuk Itachi yg memandang senduh kearahnya...

Lalu Hinata datang dengan nampan berisi kotak yang terbuka, menampakkan cincin berlian dengan permata merah muda, dan disebelahnya sebuah cincin berlianpula dengan aksen kristal hitam disekelilingnya. Itachi mengambil cincin itu dan menyematkannya pada jari Sakura, dan Sakurapun melakukan hal yang sama...Hinata tersenyum tipis dan kembali kesisi Gaara...

Keduanya pun saling berhadapan dengan bergenggaman...dari atas mulai turun kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang sengaja di taburkan...menimpa tubuh keduanya...

Saat pendeta mengatakan keduanya telah sah menjadi suami istri dan mempersilahkan pengantin pria untuk mencium pengantin wanita...

Pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakuranya...

Itachi berbisik sejenak ketelinga Sakura yg masih menguncikan pandangan padanya...

"Aku berjanji akan terus menjagamu dan anak kita sampai kapanpun, itu sumpah Uchihaku"

Lalu Itachi itu merangkum rahang Sakura dan mencium bibir berhias warna soft pink rasa cherry itu dengan cepat bahkan melumatnya. Sorak bahagia riuh rendah disana, Sasuke ikut mendoakan kakaknya di bangku paling belakang. Menggandeng Konan disampingnya yg memandang kearah kakaknya dan kakak iparnya dengan takjup...

Gaara dan Hinata saling bergandeng tangan erat sembari memandang haru pada Sakura yg terus menangis bahagia...

Dan saat tautan bibir itu lepas, Itachi dan Sakura langsung berpelukan. Lelehan tangis Sakura telah berubah menjadi senyuman kebahagiaan...ketakutan Itachi telah berganti menjadi rasa syukur dan kelegahan...

Semua orang memberi selamat...

Kakashi dan Minato juga hadir melancarkan ejekan pada Itachi yg akan segera menjadi ayah...Kushina yg juga hamil muda memeluk Sakura penuh kerinduan...

Acara itu berlangsung meriah tapi Sakura tidak bisa terlalu lama berdiri maupun duduk. Gadis itu tampak ngos-ngosan, Itachi jadi khawatir dan menuntun istrinya itu untuk beristirahat saat jam menunjuk pukul 7 malam.

Itachi bahkan menggendong istrinya itu ala bridal saat Sakura sudah tidak kuat berjalan. Meninggalkan pesta yg masih berjalan diluar sana...

Dengan perlahan Itachi meletakkan tubuh Sakura ke ranjang kamarnya yg sudah ditata seperti kamar pengantin baru...yah itu benar...tapi nuansa merah disana membuat Sakura tergelak...

"Merah..., malam pertama kita datang lebih dulu sepertinya ?" Tanya Sakura mengelus perutnya. Mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh dekorasi.

Itachi duduk diujunng ranjang tempat kaki Sakura berada. Melepas baju formalnya dulu dan juga membantu Sakura mengganti bajunya...

Itachi membalikan badannya dengan bosan saat Sakura berkeras memakai bajunya sendiri dan dia yg berstatus suaminya dilarang melihat istrinya sendiri berganti baju. Hhhhhhhh... Itachi benar-benar harus bersabar...

"Sudah ?" Tanya Itachi saat akan berbalik...

Sakura bergumam lirih dari balik Itachi dan pria itupun berbalik dengan wajah lebih datar. Benarkah Itachi marah ? Mungkin juga...

Sakura melirik suaminya yg lebih jadi pendiam. Sorot itu bahkan tidak melirik kearahnya sedikitpun...Terlihat sibuk melepaskan kancing-kancing kemejanya dan menanggalkannya...Sakura membuang muka kearah lain saat tubuh atas Itachi sudah tanpa pelindung, pipinya bersemu tipis...

Itachi yg menyadari itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Sejujurnya dia juga merasa gugup meski mereka sama-sama pernah melihat tubuh telanjang masing-masing. Tapi yang lebih Itachi syukuri adalah Sakura yang sekarang telah menjadi miliknya.

Tubuh Sakura agak tegang saat Itachi duduk disampingnya dan mengendus leher miliknya, hanya endusan mengambang tanpa bersentuhan. Itachi mulai berbisik lirih yang hanya mampu didengar Sakura...

"Aku merasa ini sebuah mimpi" dan kemudian ujung hidung itu mendarat dipelipis...

"Aku sangat bahagia Sakura" lanjutnya penuh ketulusan...

Sakura hanya menikmati sentuhan itu tanpa berniat mengganggu aksi Itachi. Ia hanya mengiyakan perkataan itu dalam hati, karena dia juga berpikiran dan merasakan hal yang sama...

Itachi memeluk tubuh istrinya itu dalam rindu. Menghisap aromanya hingga memenuh dadanya, merasakan segala hal baik yang terus menghujani mereka hingga mereka masih merasakan ini hanya sebuah bunga tidur. Tapi Itachi kemudian mengecup sudut bibir Sakura, memastikan segala benar-benar nyata, melihat kedua mata emerald itu memandangnya dengan gairah kecil. Dan akhirnya pria itu lupa bahwa dia tadi sempat kesal, bahkan sempat berencana menggoda Sakura dan mendapat perhatian istri tercintanya itu.

"Anakku baik-baik sajakan, Nyonya Uchiha Sakura ?" bisik Itachi lagi, bertujuan langsung membuat sang Haruno itu lebih merebak merah dan menghadiahinya tatapan tajam.

"Aku baik-baik saja Tou~san" Ucap Sakura dengan nada anak kecil sambil mengelus perutnya, dan membuat Itachi sejenak terdiam. Kata-kata Tou~san itu sangat asing tapi membuatnya mulai melelehkan air mata...

Jemari Itachi ditaruh diatas tangan Sakura yg masih mengelus perutnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik rambut Sakura. Berharap Sakura tidak menyadarinya menangis...

"Anak Tou~san pasti sangat kuat" Ucapnya agak bergetar. Mengelus perut Sakura perlahan dan agak terkejut saat merasakan gerakan dari balik perut Sakura. Itachi juga melihat Sakura agak mengernyit kecil saat anaknya menendang.

"Jangan nakal sayang, lihat, ibumu sampai terkejut" Ucap Itachi lagi lebih lembut.

Pria itu bahkan tidak menyadari Sakura melihat lelehan air matanya. Wanita yang akan menjadi ibu itu agak khawatir dan mengusap lelehan itu dari pipi Itachi yang langsung agak mundur. Mengusap kasar lelehannya sendiri dan memandang Sakura seolah semua baik-baik saja. Sakura mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus pipi Itachi dan mengamati wajah itu lebih lama.

"Dia tidak nakal Itachi, dia hanya bahagia ayahnya ada disisihnya..."

"Aku hanya sangat bahagia Sakura, kita sudah bisa berkumpul sebagai keluarga" Itachi menyatukan kedua kening mereka dan merangkum rahang istrinya.

Sakura tiba-tiba mengernyit lagi saat akan mengatakan sesuatu pada Itachi.

"Dia menendang lagi" bisik Sakura dengan senyumnya.

"Itachi~sama, anak anda ini sepertinya laki-laki" Lanjutnya lagi... "Dia mewarisi kekerasan kepala anda Itachi~sama" Sakura mulai mengejek dan memasang wajah cemberut.

"Aku sendirian sepertinya" sebuah tendangan bernada protes membuat Sakura agak menggigit bibirnya.

Itachi yg melihat itu mengelus perut Sakura...

"Anak ayah marah ya ? Ibu tidak bermaksud begitu" bahkan kepala Itachi agak menunduk untuk mencium perut Sakura.

Sakura mengelus rambut panjang Itachi, menyusupkan helaiannya di sela-sela jemarinya. Ikut tersenyum melihat kelakuan Itachi yang manis.

"Ayahmu sangat tampan bukan, sayang ? Dan juga baik" Ucap Sakura sembari meremas rambut itu dan juga menunduk untuk melihat wajah Itachi yang menyerigai.

"Ibumu itu juga sangat cantik dan juga sangat seksi tau" balas Itachi dan melirik kearah Sakura sekilas.

"Aku benar-benar tersanjung tuan Uchiha" Ucap Sakura agak terkekeh.

Itachi bangun dari posisinya terakhir dan memberi pandangan pada istrinya yg terlihat sangat senang. Tubuh itu tanpa aba-aba mulai mempersempit jarak wajah mereka.

"Ayah boleh menengokmu kan sayang" Ucap Itachi bukan pada Sakura tapi pada anak dikandungan wanita itu. Tatapan tajam itu mengamati wajah Sakura yg akan memprotes dan tidak jadi saat wajah itu kembali mengernyit. Lengkungan kecil tercipta dibibir Itachi...

"Itu artinya bolehkan sayang ?" kali ini ucapan bernada seksi itu ditujukan pada Sakura.

Sakura mulai bersemu dan belum menjawab saat kedua bibir mereka bertemu. Tangan Itachi merabah dada yg bertambah penuh itu hanya sekedar mengusap. Lumatannya begitu menuntut pada Sakura yg mulai membalas melumat, kedua bibir mereka bertautan bukan untuk menentukan siapa yang paling mendominasi tapi untuk menikmati malam ini. Dimana semuanya yg mereka reguk 7 bulan lalu akan terulang lagi...dengan situasi lebih panas dan juga penuh kelembutan...

Tangan Sakura merabah dada bidang dan kekar Itachi bahkan sedikit bermain disana. Memainkan kedua pucuk Itachi yg mulai mengeras sembari mengirim sinyal gairah yang sama pada suaminya itu. Lumatan itu semakin membakar Itachi untuk melakukannya lebih jauh, sesuatu dibalik kain bawahnya sudah terhimpit.

Sekarang tangan itu mulai menyusup dibalik baju tidur satin sang nyonya Uchiha. Dan mulai meremas dada Sakura yg masih terbungkus bra, sang nyonya itu mendesah lirih mungkin juga mendesis disela ciuman mereka.

Itachi memberi ruang untuk Sakura bernafas, dengan melepas ciuman itu.

"Aku boleh membuka hadiahku kan ?" tanya Itachi lebih lirih.

Sakura mengangguk ragu sambil mengatur nafasnya...tapi wanita itu agak takut jika apa yg mereka lakukan akan menyakiti anak mereka didalam sana. Dia sudah menjadi istri Itachi dan sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya untuk memberikan itu...dia tidak ada diposisi untuk bisa menolak...

Itachi mengecup leher Sakura untuk membuat istrinya itu lebih tenang, tanpa bertanya pun ia tau apa yang mengganggu Sakura.

"Aku akan sangat berhati-hati" ucap Itachi langsung disela kecupan dan lumatannya pada leher Sakura.

Sakura menengadah atas rasa nikmat juga memberi akses lebih pada Itachi ketempat yg disukai pria itu. Tubuhnya sudah lebih siap setelah mendengar janji Itachi padanya...

Itachi menurunkan kecupannya saat sudah membuat banyak tanda dileher Istrinya yg tersegal-segal menahan sensasi panas dari aksinya. Kedua tangan Itachi menurunkan satin itu dari dada Sakura dan membuat kedua benda kenyal dan padat itu menyembul. Dengan bercak basah di bagian tengah bra berwarna putih itu. Pandangan Itachi tiba-tiba fokus pada bercak basah yg tembus itu, menurunkan cup bra itu perlahan hingga payudara itu terlihat sepenuhnya dengan cairan putih diujung kuncupnya.

"K-kau...su-dah meng-ha-sil-kan susu Sakura ?" pertanyaan terbata yg terdengar aneh itu membuat Sakura jadi mengernyit.

"Kurasa sudah sejak 5 bulan kandungan cairan itu merembes keluar" ucap Sakura polos sembari menyentuh payudaranya. Lalu mengambil tisu di samping ranjang dan akan mengusap cairan itu tapi Itachi menghentikannya.

"Aku...bo-leh men-cobanya ?" semu tipis juga wajah penasaran itu agaknya membuat Sakura berpikir dengan mungkinkah sekarang Itachi harus meminta izin atas apapun ? Dan kenapa dia jadi menyukai sikap pemuda itu yang berubah agak ektrim.

Sakura menutup kedua payudaranya dengan kedua tangannya mencoba mengetes sampai dimana suaminya itu bertindak.

"Ini untuk bayi kita Itachi" Ucap Sakura mendelik seraya memasang ekpresi tidak mengijinkan.

Dan tak disangka Itachi justru memohon dan mendesaknya dengan raut penasaran yg sepertinya menyiksa. Sakura kembali terkekeh kecil dan menyingkirkan tangannya dari kedua payudaranya...

"Kurasa aku akan punya dua bayi nanti, tapi yang besar lebih merepotkan" Ucap Sakura memasang wajah geli dan menarik kepala Itachi keatas dadanya.

"Cobalah bayiku sayang" goda Sakura.

Itachi meneguk ludahnya seakan dia akan mencicipi sesuatu yg sangat nikmat, bahkan lelehan yg turun itu sangat menggodanya untuk mencoleknya dan menghisapnya. Pria itu tidak memperdulikan godaan Sakura dan mulai mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk menyapu bagian aerola Sakura dan tidak sedikitpun menyentuh kuncupnya. Saat lidahnya mulai menyapu lelehan kental itu dan mengecapnya, Itachi mendengar istrinya menahan nafas. Bahkan saat suara cap bibir Itachi terlepas dari dadanya, Sakura juga mendesis lirih.

"Itachi Ssssssttttttt" jemari Sakura mulai tidak bisa berahli dari kepala Itachi, meremas juga kadang menjambak rambut itu. Lidah itu berputar dan menghisap kulit payudaranya hingga memerah, mengirimkan sengatan gairah yg membuat celanya mulai lembab dan juga berkedut.

Kepala Sakura agak terangkat untuk mengawasi apa saja yg Itachi lakukan pada payudara montoknya itu. Sejak ia hamil ukuran payudaranya itu semakin besar dan menggantung saja, dan saat sekarang Itachi sedang menikmatinya. Gunungnya semakin besar, tegang dan kencang...

Saat rangsangan itulah ujung kuncup Sakura semakin banyak mengeluar cairan kekuningan.

"Aaahhhhh Ita-chiiiiii" Sakura mulai terpekik saat mulut itu langsung menghisap kuncupnya yg sudah sangat tegang. Remasan didadanya yg lain makin gencar dan cairan itu menyembur-nyembur dari sana.

Itachi semakin takjup, mulutnya itu menghisap dan terus menghisap. Sementara mulut Sakura semakin merengek dan tubuh itu terangkat-angkat. Raut Istrinya itu menahan nikmat dan juga rasa geli.

Aliran cairan yg keluar dari kuncup itu langsung di teguk Itachi seakan sedang meminum air dari sebuah gelas. Tangannya yang menganggur merabah perut Sakura yg membuncit dari balik gaun satin Istrinya yg makin menggelinjang.

"Saku...ini sangat luar biasa" muka mesum itu terlihat jelas dan wajah Itachi untuk pertama kalinya. Bayi Sakura yg semakin aktif bergerak di dalam perutnya, juga membuat dia semakin tidak terkontrol.

Tubuh Sakura mengejang saat jemari Itachi baru memainkan bijinya. Sementara mulut Itachi masih betah menghisap dada Sakura yg agak memerah karena remasan juga kissmark suami mesumnya.

"AAHHHHHGGGG...iTACHIIII" Dan cairan itu mulai menyembur dengan tak terkira dari sana membasahi jemari Itachi yg sama sekali tidak terganggu untuk terus mengelus biji Istrinya yg bahkan harus menarik tangan Itachi saat ia tidak berhenti.

Nafas Sakura tersegal-segal dan dadanya agak nyeri, mata emerald itu sudah diselubungi dalam nikmat. Itachi tersenyum puas saat melepas kuncup Sakura sampai tertarik , membuat sebuah bunyi lepas yg erotis juga desisan Istrinya yg menggairahkan.

"Memuaskan" Bisik Itachi merengangkan paha Sakura, dan menempatkan badannya disana.

Lalu menunduk untuk menerma ciuman dari Sakura yg sudah membuka matanya.

"Boleh ku jenguk anakku sekarang Nyonya Uchiha ?" tanya Itachi menggoda istrinya itu, dan menyerigai puas saat melihat pipi itu bersemu.

Sakura membuang mukanya malu, pasalnya dia masih tidak biasa dengan panggilan itu dan juga marganya yg berubah. Wanita itu baru melihat kearah Itachi dengan terkejut saat sesuatu yg keras sudah ada di depan pintu surganya. Ia bahkan tidak merasakan saat Itachi melepas celana dalamnya dan juga tak menyadari bahwa Itachi sudah telanjang.

Tubuh Sakura menagang saat benda mengganjal dan juga berukuran besar itu mulai masuk. Tangannya meremas dan juga berpegangan pada pundak Itachi, mulut itu terkunci rapat dan matanya menatap mata Itachi dengan bibir setengah digigit.

Itachi cukup sadar untuk membuat jarak aman dengan perut Sakura. Pria itu menahan nafas dengan peluh yg berjatuhan, muka Itachi menahan gairah hingga memerah...

Jika saja ia bisa mengumpat, maka suda ia lakukan dari tadi. Betapa sempit dan juga nikmatnya...lengan kekar Itachi mengapit paha Sakura untuk lebih mengangkang dan saat penetrasi itu telah sampat batas terdalam. Keduannya mulai mengatur nafas...

Itachi memandang kearah Sakura yg tadi sempat merengek kecil saat penyatuan mereka. Mulut setengah terbuka itu, akhirnya dikecup dengan raupan rakus Itachi. Hanya sekejap...lalu kemudian bibir itu mendesahkan namanya saat Itachi mulai menarik dan mendorong pinggulnya dengan perlahan.

"Sempit sekali" Ucap Itachi tersegal.

"Ita-chi" suara Sakura terputus saat satu tusukan dalam membuat wanita itu memekik bercampur desahan.

Itachi menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sakura dan mulai menyusu. Rangsangan dikedua titik sensiti Sakura sangat menyiksa wanita itu...

"Ahhhh...ahhh...ahh...Ita-chi..." dadanya yg lain dipilin kuncupnya bahkan ditarik-tarik oleh sela jari Itachi yg mulai mendengus-dengus.

Udara makin panas...dan pendingi ruangan itu sama sekali tidak membantu...karena justru tubuh kedua anak manusia itu makin memuncak...

"Sedikt lagi" Itachi makin kesetanan mengisap dan menusuk Sakura.

Sementara Sakura baru saja keluar dan kembali teransang lagi saat tusukan itu makin gencar menyentuh g-spotnya. Kepala Sakura menengadah dan saat kepala itu menatap Itachi ternyata pria itu juga melihatnya. Rengkuhan Itachi makin erat dan kedua bibir itu melekat erat...

Pinggul Sakura dikunci dan Itachi menusuk dengan tenaga penuh.

Dan...

"Umpp...umpppppp" Sakura mengejang dalam lumatan itu...

Cairan semen Itachi meledak dan masuk kerahim Sakura yang sudah berisi bayi.

Keduannya melepas lumatan itu...

Mengatur nafas masing-masing dari mulut yg setengah terbuka...

Hah...hah...

Mata Sakura yg berat segera tertutup...suasana senyap itu hanya diisi deru nafas keduanya...

Itachi menarik kejantananya perlahan. Dan duduk disela kangkangan Sakura yg sudah tertidur...

Peluh yg turun dari dahi pria itu sangat berlawanan dengan udara diluar sana yg dingin...

Itachi mengamati tubuh Sakura yg hanya dilekati gaun tidur satin tadi yg tergulung diperut istrinya. Bibir Itachi mereka kecil melihat posisi Sakura yg cukup berantakan dan itu karena ulahnya.

Cairan bening mulai merembes dari vagina itu dan meleleh ke sprei. Kembali Itachi menunduk dan menghisap cairan itu untuk membersihkan vagina Sakura. Tubuh Sakura agak menggeliat sejenak dan mata itu terbuka sedikit.

Itachi mengangkat wajahnya dari daerah pribadi itu. Pria itu mulai mengambil posisi disamping Sakura dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka. Mematikan lampu itu dan memeluk tubuh Sakura...

"Selamat malam sayang" bisik Itachi lirih tapi cukup didengar Sakura.

Mata emerald itu kembali terpejam, menggenggam tangan Itachi yg memeluknya...

Keduannya mulai memasuki mimpi masing-masing...dalam kepuasan...

Dan besok mentari akan menyambut mereka dengan hangatnya...juga status baru keduannya...

Pelukan Itachi makin posesif, dan suara jangkrik mulai terdengar...

Krikk...krikk...krikk...

Sudah tidak terdengar aktivitas diluar sana...

Dan inilah akhir cerita malam ini...

.

..

...

 **============**~o LANJUT CHAPTER 5 o~**=============**

 **Tapi bolehlah Noe sapa dulu...**

 **Hai Mina~san...**

 **Karena kemarin adalah bulan puasa dan kalian pasti menghindari fict dengan lemon, akhirnya aku Update nie Fict setelah ramadhan...takut nambah dosa...hihihi...karena akhir Chapter empat yg agak kecut...**

 **Terima kasih buat kalian yg sudah meninggalkan jejak kalian dikolom review selama ini dan cukup sabar untuk menunggu kelanjutan fict ini...**

 **Lemon ini menurutku sih lumayan dan aku memang mau bongkar sisi mesum si Itachi yang wah dan wah...#Di amaterasu...Hyaaaa...**

 **Ok...**

 **Ini Noe mau balas review kalian :**

 **: Side story tentang rumah tangga mereka ada di chap 5 Geegee kutambah satu ektra Chap buat pembaca setia...hyaaaa...jadi baca ya...**

 **sitilafifah989 : Ku tambah satu Chap sayangku...kalau seratus Noe angkat tangan deh...macam ditangkap polisi...hihihi...#kibarin bendera putih...**

 **Dwisuke : uw...uw...masih lanjut loh bahkan ku tambah Chap terlima hyahaha...seneng gak Dwisuke~san...tapi upnya habis lebaran...lama bingitz cuy...hihihi...gomen...gomen semua...**

 **ddafmipa97 : udah lanjut nie...ada chap 5 loh...**

 **Guest : Hwahhhhhh...ok kita lihat aksi AKIRA KITA di chapter 5...lanjut...**

 **Luca Marvell : Noe juga ngikut deh...ku tambah Chapter 5 loh...masih mau baca gak atau dah bosen ?**

 **Itu adalah review minna di chapter kemarin...**

 **Thanks semua dan tetap baca karyaku lainnya ya...**

 **Langsung Chapter 5...Go...Go...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note Awal :**

 **Chapter 5 Minna...**

 **Mind to Review ?**

 **Selamat membaca ya...**

" **A Little Thing of Ego (ALTOE)" ©** _ **Noeruhi Karachou**_

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Punyanya Masashi Kishimoto-san**

numpang obrak-abrik hehe...

 **: ) Plakk...( digampar fansx Naru...)**

 **Pairing : Sakura H x Itachi U**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : OOC,NC21+,Longshoot,Gaje,Miss Tipo,Ejaan tidak Sesuai EYD,**

 **Lime/Lemon .**

 **Anak kecil Silahkan tekan Kembali , Hanya Untuk 21+...**

 **Nekat! Dosa ditanggung sendiri…**

 **Uchiha Itachi : 30 Thn**

 **Haruno Sakura : 25 Thn**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sudah ada Warning di atas lo ya….**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5 : Akira Uchiha and another Little Uchiha ?**

Mentari mulai mengintip diufuk timur dengan warna yg sedikit kemerahan. Udara yg menyapu-nyapu dingin masih merajai...

Daun-daun yang berembun makin membuat segar pemandangan pagi hari. Kebanyakan para manusia masih tidur dengan lelapnya dan tidak terlalu perduli bangun pagi dengan tanda merah dikalender yang menunjuk hari minggu.

Pelataran rumah bergaya tradisional itu tampak sepi. Tidak terlihat adanya seseorang yg lalu lalang tapi tidak lama sesosok anak kecil berambut hitam dengan piama tidur terlihat muncul dari pintu geser di pojok ruangan.

Anak itu masih memandang sayu dan memegangi celananya yg basah. Terlihat baru bangun tidur dan dalam kondisi yg kurang ramah...

Pipi gembil dan wajah dengan garis samar dikedua sisi hidungnya tidak mengurangi aura ketampanan pemuda kecil itu. Kulitnya yang agak lebih putih dan mata Emeraldnya dengan sedikit warna merah membuat sosok itu terlihat menggemaskan juga mengagumkan.

Langkah itu terhenti di pintu yg setengah terbuka dan tanpa mengetuknya bocah kecil itu langsung masuk. Mata itu mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali…melihat kearah tumpukan selimut diatas ranjang yg agak acak-acakan.

Sebuah tangan terlihat di pinggir ranjang agak menggantung. Dijemari itu ada kilatan logam berwarna perak dengan sebuah mata berlian berwarna merah muda. Setelah agak dekat si bocah kecil itu bisa melihat sosok-sosok dibalik selimut itu, jemari imut bocah itu terulur dan memegang tangan yg tergantung itu. Lalu menggoyang-goyangkannya….

"Oka~san….Oka~san" suara agak mengantuk itu sangat menggemaskan.

Wanita berambut pink yg ada diranjang membuka matanya, menatap bocah itu dengan pikiran yg baru kembali beberapa. Baru setelah agak lama ibu muda itu benar-benar menatap bocah didepannya…..

"Akira ?" Sakura merapatkan selimut yg menenggelamkan tubuhnya dan bangun dengan tergesah. Mata Emerald itu terlihat panic, ditambah lagi lengan kekar yang masih melingkar diperutnya membuat pergerakannya sangat terbatas. Sosok lain dibalik sosok itu juga menggeliat dan bukannya bangun malah menarik pinggul wanita yg ada satu selimut dengannya itu untuk semakin erat.

Si ibu muda itu tertarik kebelakang dan mulai kesal melihat kelakuan suaminya, sementara anaknya terlihat masih berdiri didepannya.

"Aki…" perkataan Sakura terpotong saat Itachi masuk ke dalam selimut dan menempel pada punggungnya. Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak malah agak merebah lagi sekarang.

Si bocah kecil itu mengernyit, lalu wajah itu mulai cemberut dan suara jeritan juga tangisan dengan cepat menggema.

" **OKA~SANNNN"** si bocah itu mulai merasa tidak dihiraukan. Apalagi melihat ibunya tidak bangun dan mendekatinya.

Mata Itachi langsung terbuka dan keluar dari persembunyiannya. Wajah dan rambut yg sama kusutnya itu melihat kearah istrinya yg terlihat kesal lalu melihat kearah anaknya yg sedang menangis.

"Akira~Chan ?" bisik Itachi lirih. Mulai menyambar boksernya dan kemudian turun dari ranjang. Itachi menatap kearah Sakura yg terlihat memberi lirikan pada kondisi tubuhnya itu di balik selimut dan Itachi langsung mengerti.

Itachi mendekat kearah Akira yg masih menangis dan menggendong anaknya itu…..

"Ada apa anak Tou~san ini menangis hum ?" Tanya Itachi lembut dan mengelus punggung putranya untuk menenangkan.

Sementara Sakura mulai menggulung selimut ketubuhnya dan mulai masuk kekamar mandi. Itachi menyerigai kecil, melihat istrinya yg terlihat sangat kerepotan setiap pagi itu. Tapi sekarang yg harus ia lakukan adalah mencari tahu masalah apa yg membuat anaknya itu menangis.

Si kecil itu memeluk leher Tou~sannya sambil terseduh-seduh.

"Celanaku basah Tou~san" bisik bocah itu lirih seolah takut untuk mengakui bahwa dia mengompol. Sembari menunjuk celana yg tergeletak dilantai kamar...

Itachi menghela nafasnya, maklum. Lalu ayah muda itu tersenyum kecil dan mulai membawa tubuh itu keluar dari kamar utamannya, kembali ke peraduan bocah kecil itu sendiri.

Tak lama sang nyonya Uchiha muncul dari dalam kamar mandi dengan tergesah, tubuh itu telah berbalut gaun tidur tipis yg dipakai asal. Mulut itu mendecak lirih melampiaskan segala kekesalannya sambil menguncir rambutnya asal-asalannya. Lalu bergegas mencari anak dan suaminya. Kaki telanjang itu melangkah cepat….dan kemudian mendengar suara gelak tawa di dalam kamar anaknya. Sakura memelankan langkahnya dan mengintip kebalik pintu itu.

Seketika bibir itu melengkungkan senyuman saat menangkap Itachi yg membantu bocah kecilnya itu mengganti celananya.

"Jagoan Tou~san ini tidak boleh menangis, Oka~san tadikan tidak tau kalau Akira~Chan mengompol" suara Itachi yg terdengar mengantuk itu terdengar.

Si kecil itu kembali terkekeh dan mengusap sisa-sisa air matanya. Pipi cabbynya agak bersemu malu dan berusaha menghentikan tangan ayahnya yg menggelitiki perutnya.

"Maaf, Tou~san. Aku tidak akan merepotkan Oka~san lagi" janji si bocah itu dan gelitikan itu mulai berhenti.

Itachi melihat kearah putranya itu dengan sorot sayang yg sangat tampak….

Setelah itu Itachi mengusap puncak putranya yg mulai menguap lagi dan terlihat masih mengantuk.

"Akira masih mengantuk ya ?" Tanya Itachi lembut dan menggendong anaknya itu.

Kepala si kecil mengangguk-ngangguk. Itachi mengecup pipi anaknya cepat dan merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang anaknya itu. Akira berbaring terkurap diatas dada ayahnya dengan mata yg mulai terpejam. Sementara itu tangan ayahnya mengelus punggung anak itu perlahan….

Ayah dan juga anak berumur 3 tahun itu saling terdiam. Ruangan yg didesain minimalis juga ramah anak itu didominasi warna biru dan sisa lainnya putih, lambang klan Uchiha nampak terukir didinding kayu coklat muda disudut ruangan yg juga berfungsi sebagai pintu tersembunyi ke dalam kamar mandi jika digeser. Itachi memandang langit-langit, mencoba setenang mungkin, sementara si bocah kecil sudah tidak bergerak. Tubuh Itachi yg telanjang dada itu semakin terlihat naluri keayahannya kala membelai surai kelam sang bocah diatas dadanya. Tubuh si kecil telah sepenuhnya terkulai tidur setelah agak lama sang Itachi Uchiha ada diposisi itu.

Kembali, bibir itu membentuk sebuah lengkungan...

Itachi dengan hati-hati mengangkat kepala anaknya juga tubuh yg sudah berubah semakin besar dari saat bayinya. Setelah itu ia bangun dan meletakkan tubuh itu diatas ranjang dengan sangat perlahan, lalu menaikkan selimut pada tubuh anaknya yg terlihat sangat mirip dengannya.

Kepala Itachi menunduk dan mengecup dahi itu agak lama dengan perasaan bahagia. Lalu lama...sang ayah itu berdiri disana...memandang bocah yg terlihat sangat pulas itu...

"Anak Tou~san sudah besar" bisiknya, dengan tatapan takjub yg menerawang. Setelah Itu langkah Itachi mulai menjauh dari ranjang anaknya dan menggeser pintu itu pelan agar tak mengusik sedikitpun sosok yg tertidur itu.

Setelah pintu itu ia tutup lagi, ia baru menyadari bahwa Sakura berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu dengan melipat tangannya sambil bersender. Lama keduanya berpandangan, lalu magnet itu kembali mempersempit jarak mereka dan Itachi mengurung tubuh Sakura itu diantara kedua tangannya.

Sakura memandang wajah itu dengan senyum yg lebih lebar...

"Tindakanmu patut dipuji Tuan Uchiha" bisik Sakura didekat telinga Itachi yg justru balas menyerigai. Sangat puas dengan pujian itu, dan jika kalian tau serigai itu bukan hanya berarti kebanggaan tapi juga kebahagiaan...

"Anda juga melahirkan putra yang sangat tampan Nyonya Uchiha" Balas Itachi dengan nada agak mengejek.

Keduannya saling terkekeh pelan dan lengan kekar Itachi langsung merangkul tubuh itu erat. Kedua dahi mereka saling menyatu...

Helaan lega terdengar dari Itachi dan langsung menarik perhatian Sakura.

"Aku rasa ini sudah saatnya" Ucapan Itachi yg tiba-tiba itu membuat Sakura berkedut tidak mengerti...

"Saatnya untuk apa ?" Tanya Sakura dengan alis mengkerut.

Keduanya masih melekat erat dan dalam kendali Itachi...bibir Itachi bergerak turun dan mengusap mata Sakura lalu turun ke pipi sang Istri yg refleks memejamkan mata. Nafas Sakura tiba-tiba agak tersendat...

"Waktu untuk memberi Akira adik" singkat dan sangat jelas bagi Sakura yg mulai terhimpit di dinding berlapis kayu itu.

"Dan juga waktu untuk mengisi akhir pekan ini dengan persiapan rencana itu, Sakura" bisikan Itachi makin seksi dengan tambahan tiupan dipipi Sakura. Wanita itu tiba-tiba berkeringat dingin...

"Tapi kau sudah meminta itu satu...bulan yang lalu I-tachi, kenapa sekarang kita membahas ini lagi" tanya Sakura gugup, apa tidak cukup pergelutan mereka tadi malam. Dan apa arti dari kata persiapan itu ? firasat buruk mulai menghampiri Sakura saat tali penopang gaun dipundaknya itu mulai disingkirkan Itachi dengan perlahan.

"Ibuku akan mendapat cucu dari Sasuke dan...aku tidak ingin kalah dari Otouto~ku itu" Usapan Itachi mulai terasa dipundaknya yg tidak terhalangi.

"Tapi aku lelah dan ini sudah waktunya bersiap untuk memasak sarapan" Sakura menghentikan tangan Itachi yg mulai agak turun dan mengincar dadanya. Membuat alibi sebaik mungkin untuk menggagalkan rencana mesum Itachi.

"Aku tau kau akan menjadikan hal itu sebagai alasan, sayang" kecupan Itachi mendarat di pipi itu.

"Dan kali ini aku tidak akan melepaskanmu meski kau mencoba lari" Ucapan Itachi yg menyerupai desisan juga ancaman itu dibarengi dengan tangannya yg satu lagi menyingkirkan tali gaun Sakura.

Lidah Sakura langsung keluh, hidung itu membelai pipinya lagi dan tangan kekar suaminya mulai mengangkat tubuh itu dalam rengkuhan. Dan bibir itu saling bersentuhan dengan bibir Itachi yang lebih mendominasi, langkah lebar itu bagai cerminan ketergesahan juga antusian saat punggung sang Nyonya Uchiha itu telah nampak dan gaun itu telah sampai dipinggangnya. Itachi menghisap saliva juga lidah istrinya itu dengan kuat bahkan mulai menggigit lembut bibir bawah yg masih agak bengkak dari Sakura bangun tadi. Nafas juga desahan tertahan itu membuat Itachi makin gemas, ditambah lagi kuncup bersama gunung besar yg menggesek dadanya telanjangnya.

Ah...Dia benar-benar sudah tidak sabar menyantap hidangan yg begitu menggoda ini...

Tubuh itu direbahkan ke atas ranjang mereka, Itachi melepas ciumannya dan menatap mata Sakura yg kembali sayu. Lalu mata itu melihat ke dada Sakura yg naik turun dengan memburu, dan hasilnya langsung ketara saat bibir itu menyerigai lebih lebar disela rambut yg jatuh dengan sebuah ide dikepala jenius itu.

"Bagaimana jika kita beri Akira 2 adik ?" ucap Itachi agak polos...

"Atau mungkin 3 lagi ?" wajah itu kelihatan berpikir keras lalu melihat kembali kearah dada telanjang Sakura.

Sakura mulai berkedut, wajah itu benar-benar melongo...

'Tiga anak lagi ?' pikiran Sakura mulai perang antara iya dan ketidak sanggupan...

Wajah itu semakin memerah saat melihat Itachi memandangi dadanya dengan sangat tidak wajar...yah...meski salah satu obsesi Itachi adalah dadanya yg baru ia ketahui saat malam pengantin mereka...tapi entah kenapa ia mulai merasakan sebuah rencana yg mungkin saja tidak akan bisa ia tolak dengan serigai lebar yg lebih terlihat menyeramkan itu...

"Tapi aku tidak mau kalah dengan anakku, aku harus dapat satu bagian dari dadamu Sakura. Jadi satu saja dulu...lalu satu lagi dan satu lagi..." setelah mengatakan itu Itachi langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya kedada itu dengan cepat dan membuat Sakura memekik tertahan...

"Ita-chi..." refleks jemari itu meremas rambut Itachi dan belum sempat mencerna kata 'satu lagi' dan 'satu lagi' itu...

"Ayo kita buat adik untuk Akira" ucap Itachi tidak jelas dengan lidah yg mulai menginflasi.

Sakura hanya bisa pasrah saat hanya desahan yg keluar dari mulutnya. Ia sudah tidak mungkin menghentikan agresi Itachi jika sudh pada tahap yg berurusan dengan dadanya dan rencana keras kepala itu.

Setitik embun mulai turun dari daun dipekarangan yang hijau itu. Angin dingin mulai menghilang sedikit demi sedikit saat sang surya mulai keluar separuh dari ufuk timur. Tapi desahan yg terdengar dari kamar itu makin keras dan juga suara decitan ranjang yg samar-samar. Nama 'Itachi' terus terdengar diselanya bersama nafas tertahan sang wanita. Tidak perduli pada aktifitas diluar yg mulai sibuk dan ramai, keduanya seolah hanya menikmati apa yg mereka lakukan.

Setelah hampir 3 jam desahan itu terdengar dan akhirnya lenyap tepat saat jam menunjuk pukul 9 pagi. Gapura kediaman itu terletak agak jauh dari rumah utama, seseorang dengan baju formal dan juga seorang wanita berambut biru tua yg tengah hamil tua berdiri didepan gerbang itu. Si pria itu mulai menggerutu, bel di sudut gerbang hitam itu ingin ia hantam dengan batu dan menghancurkannya hingga tak tersisa. Karena sudah hampir lima belas menit ia memencetnya dan Aniki sialannya itu masih tidak ada tanda-tanda akan keluar. Dan mana ada mansion semewah ini sementara para pembantunya masih terkunci dilluar dengan jam yg hampir menunjuk setengan sepuluh.

'Dasar Berengsek kau Itachi' Pikiran Sasuke mulai tak sabaran...

Para pelayan itu menatap takut kearah Sasuke yg bertambah murka. Sementara Konan yg ada disamping suaminya hanya tersenyum kecil, pasalnya pemandangan seperti itu tidak mungkin bisa ia lihat jika suaminya itu tidak sedang tergesek sengatan kakak iparnya. Lama Konan dengan ekpresi itu sampai jemarinya terulur untuk mengelus punggung Sasuke agar berhenti...

"Itachi~Nii mungkin masih tidur" Ucapnya selembut mungkin saat Sasuke menoleh kearahnya.

Mata merah itu berkilat, dan mulai mengambil ponselnya. Setelah mencari kontak seseorang, Sasuke menempelkan benda itu ditelingannya...

Satu kali tidak diangkat...

Dua kali masih tidak diangkat...

Otot di dahi Sasuke sudah berkedut dan hampir meledak saat ditelfon ketiga...kembali nada tersambung saja yg terdengar...

Tuuuuuuuuttttttt...tuuuuuuuttttttttt...

Saat Sasuke akan memutus sambungan itu...suara berat terdengar...

" _Apa Otouto~Chan ?"_ tanya seseorang diseberang dengan nada tidak bersalah sama sekali...

Sasuke nyaris mengumpat tapi mencoba ia tahan dan mulai berkata lirih...

"Apa bel rumahmu ini hanya hiasan, Berengsek..." akhirnya kata keramat itu meluncur juga dan tanggapan Konan malah biasa-biasa saja...

"Kalau kau tidak keluar akan ku dobrak pintu rumah sialanmu ini" ucap Sasuke murka...

Dan diseberang sana orang itu hanya mendengus geli...

" _Apa jatah ranjangmu berkurang akhir-akhir ini Sasuke ? Karena kau sangat mudah marah"_ suara bosan itu makin membuat Sasuke naik darah...

Dan melirik istrinya yg sedang membenahi tali baju didadanya, takut jika Konan mendengar celetukan Itachi...

"Jangan mengejekku, kau pasti sengaja membuatku marah kan ?" tuduh sang bungsu Uchiha itu curiga.

Helaan nafas terdengar...

" _Kau hanya menggangguku membuat adik untuk Akira, aku tidak ada waktu untuk menggodamu"_

"Ita..." Sasuke baru akan meneriaki kakaknya itu tapi suara nada putus yang panjang itu malah membuahkan umpatan...

"Dasar berengsek!"

Setelah itu pintu gerbang itu berdecit dan akhirnya terbuka. Wajah Sakura yg terlihat kepayahan juga agak basah seperti habis mandi...dan...seolah dipaksakan bangun...tampak di sana mengirim sebuah pandangan minta maaf...

"Maaf lama Sasuke...Konan..." Ucap Sakura dengan senyum tidak enak juga canggung. Memandang adik ipar dan istri adik iparnya itu...

Lalu dibaliknya Itachi tampak dengan kaos dan celana pendek santai. Mengirim aroma peperangan pada Sasuke yg tampak mendecak.

"Selamat Pagi Adik Ipar juga kau Otouto~Chan" ucap Itachi agak memuakkan...

"Atau mungkin aku harus mengucapkan selamat siang ?" tambahan yg membuat Sasuke ingin meninju muka Anikinya itu.

Sasuke terlihat ogah-ogahan menjawab pertanyaan itu. Konanlah yg bicara...

"Aku bahkan mengira kalian lupa dengan kedatangan kami hari ini Nee~san, Nii~san. Apa kami mengganggu kalian ?"tanya Konan dengan senyum yg tidak pernah lepas. Terlihat tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan acara tunggu-menunggu tadi...

Itachi akan buka mulut tapi sudah keduluhan sebuah sindiran...

"Tentu saja Baka Aniki ini sangat terganggu karena kita membuat mereka bangun untuk menyambut bukannya meneruskan tidur setelah olahraga pagi yg sangat melelahkan" lirikan tajam si Bungsu itu benar-benar mengarah pada Itachi...

Itachi melayangkan jitakan kekepala adiknya itu dengan telak dan mulai menyeret Sasuke masuk...

"Diam Bodoh!" umpatnya...

Sakura membenarkan letak bajunya dengan salah tingkah, mengira ia terlihat terlalu berantakan dengan muka bersemu. Lalu mempersilahkan Konan masuk...juga para pelayan rumah itu yg langsung mengerjakan tugas mereka.

"Masuklah Konan" ucap Sakura lembut.

 **==============**o-o~~**=============**

 **Festival Musim Panas...**

 **Pukul 7:00 PM...**

Akira menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah topeng berlukis singa di deretan baris kedua. Itachi yang mengenakan pakaian tradisional hanya mengangguk mengerti dan mulai berbicara pada penjual itu untuk membeli topeng itu.

Sakura yang juga ada disamping sembari menggenggam jemari kecil anaknya dengan erat. Jemarinya yang lain membawa bungkusan makanan seperti topoki dan sate ikan berwarna merah yang terlihat pedas. Akira memandangi wajah ibunya yg terlihat agak pucat dan mulai menarik tangan ibunya itu akan menyamakan tingginya dengannya.

Oka~sannya itu menoleh dengan senyum kecil...menatap wajah putranya yang benar-benar menggemaskan itu...

Sakura berjongkok agak susah dengan kimono dan obi yg melingkar diperutnya. Tapi akhirnya ia melakukannya dengan agak dipaksa untuk mendekat ke wajah putranya yg memanggilnya.

"Akira mau mainan atau makanan lain lagi ?" Tanya Sakura lembut.

Jemari kecil itu mengusap pipi ibunya dengan raut kuatir...dan itu agaknya membuat Sakura sendiri tertegun...

"Oka~san kita pulang saja, Oka~san kelihatan tidak sehat" ucap si kecil itu. Padahal usianya masih 3 tahun lebih 7 bulan tapi perkataannya sangat menyerupai orang dewasa.

Sakura berusaha tersenyum dan sedikit melakukan gerakan mengusap keringat dingin dipelipisnya. Lalu mengusap rambut anaknya lembut...

"Oka~san tidak papa sayang, jangan mengawatirkan Oka~san. Akira bisa bermain-main disini"

Si kecil itu mengangguk percaya dan mulai mencomot kue mochi di tangan ibunya. Memasukkan satu potongan besar itu kemulutnya...hingga pipi itu menggembung dan berusaha bicara dengan tidak jelas...

Sakura mengelus punggung bocah kecil itu...

"Kunyah dan telan itu dulu Akira, tidak boleh bicara dengan mulut penuh nanti Akira~chan tersedak" sangat jelas jika Sakura kuatir...jemari itu berusaha meraih botol air ditas kecil anaknya...

Tapi sebuah barinton berat Itachi mengiterupsi dan menghentikan tangan Istrinya...

"Biar aku yang ambil, Sayang" Ucap Itachi seraya menunduk dan mengecup pipi Sakura kilat...

Bahkan Sakura belum sempat menoleh kearah Itachi, tapi suaminya itu benar-benar bergerak cepat. Dan akhirnya kecupan itu membuat pipinya bersemu, apalagi Akira sedang menatap mereka dengan tidak berkedip. Tapi belum cukup mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi...

Itachi mengambil botol berbentuk gajah itu dan membuka tutupnya...lalu menyerahkan pada Akira yang masih mengunyah mochinya...

"Minum perlahan" peringat Itachi mengawasi putranya yang mulai menegak cairan bening itu.

Sakura hanya terdiam melihat genggaman Itachi pada jemarinya yang erat. Bahkan sampai sekarang ini masih seperti mimpi...

Dulu dia bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan akan ada hari seperti ini. Bahkan status ibu dan istri yg ia sandang, sungguh Kami~Sama sangat baik padanya...

Tidak ia sadari saat lelehan bahagia itu turun dipipinya.

'Terima Kasih' mata itu terpejam mengucap syukur pada sang Kami...

Lalu mulai membuka matanya saat usapan Itachi dipipinya terasa. Suaminya itu menggeleng, seolah berkata 'jangan bersedih' dan juga segala hal buruk telah berlalu.

Tanpa sadar Sakura merengkuh tubuh Itachi, memeluk leher kokoh itu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana. Itachi ikut terpejam sejenak menikmati pelukan itu juga kejadian buruk dimasa lalu. Lalu saat mata itu menampakkan irisnya, sudah tidak ada penyesalan maupun kesedihan...

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, kita sudah bersama sekarang. Percayalah padaku!" yakin Itachi sembari mengelus rambut Sakura yg mulai tenang. Kepala itu mengangguk dalan rengkuhannya...

"Aku tau" ucap Sakura agak sesenggukan, mencoba menguasai dirinya.

Keduanya masih dalam posisi itu saat Akira hanya memandangi dan tersenyum bahagia. Bocah kecil itu ikut memeluk kaki Sakura karena tingginya yg masih sebatas pinggang Sakura...

"Aku juga akan menjaga Oka~san dan juga calon adikku nanti" Ucap Akira polos...

Itachi yg mendengar kata calon adik itu merenggangkan pelukan Sakura yg langsung terasa kikuk saat anaknya mengatakan hal yang sama. Tapi tangan Itachi masih melingkar dipinggang istrinya...

"Sakura...Kau...?" Itachi memandang wajah Sakura yg agak pucat...dengan senyum yg dipaksakan...dan keseluruhan raut itu seakan kepergok melakukan sesuatu...

Lalu Itachi melihat kearah Akira yang juga menatap kearahnya...bocah kecil itu tersenyum lebar seolah mengerti arti tatapan ayahnya...

"Bibi Konan yang bilang padaku Tou~san, katanya aku akan mempunyai 2 adik...satu dari Bibi dan satu lagi dari perut Oka~san" Ujar Akira polos...

Itachi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa...selanjutnya ia langsung memberi Sakura tatapan memastikan dengan jantung berdebar...

Jemari Sakura yang ada dipundak Itachi mulai mencengkeram erat baju itu. Bibir itu digigit dengan kepala setengah tertunduk lalu melihat kearah Itachi dengan takut...

"Tiga Minggu" hanya itu yang dikatakan Sakura...

Kami~sama, rasanya Itachi ingin menjerit sakit terkejut dan juga bahagia….misinya berhasil…

Wajah itu berubah sumringah dan mengangkat tubuh Sakura dalam pelukannya. Lalu memutar tubuhnya dengan Sakura yg berpegangan erat pada pundaknya, kedua hidung merekan bersinggungan.

Sakura memasang senyum cerah setelah itu, melihat Itachi tidak terlihat marah.

"Akira akan punya adik" bisik Itachi memeluk tubuh Sakura erat menyembunyikan wajahnya dieher Sakura. Dan suara itu terdengar bergetar...

"Aku akan menemaninya sampai di lahir...tidak akan kubiarkan kau sendiri lagi" Itachi akan menebus segalanya...7 bulan yg ia lewatkan saat Akira dikandung tidak akan bisa ia tebus dan sekarang ia setidaknya bisa membantu Sakura hingga anak keduanya lahir.

"Sakura, Terima Kasih sudah memberi kesempatan aku sekali lagi"

Sakura membalas pelukan itu...sembari mengelus kepala Akira disisihnya yang ikut berkaca-kaca...si kecil itu bahagia melihat ayahnya bahagia...bahkan ia sudah tidak sabar menunggu adiknya itu besar dan berjumpa dengannya didunia.

Lalu dilangit itu mulai ditaburi kembang api musim panas. Dipuncak perayaan tahun ini, Itachi mengecup bibir istrinya dibawah warna-warni kembang api, dam kembali bibir itu mengucap terima kasih tanpa bersuara.

Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil dan mengecup bibir Itachi balik. Keduanya saling memisahkan diri dan berdiri disamping Akira yang sedang memandangi langit malam yang bercahaya.

"Aku tidak akan nakal dan akan menjaga Imotou~Chan baik-baik" Ucap Akira sembari memeluk perut Sakura. Entah kenapa bocah itu sangat yakin adiknya nanti perempuan…..

Itachi dan Sakura berpandangan...saling melempar senyum mereka. Melihat betapa Akira nanti akan sangat menyayangi adiknya.

Keluarga kecil itu berdiri diantara ribuan orang yang ada difestival. Tapi tanpa mereka sadari banyak pasangan yang iri melihat kemesraan keduanya. Iri pada ketampanan Itachi, juga kecantikan Sakura...tanpa mereka tau bahwa sebelumnya kedua suami-istri itu telah mengalami masa sulit. Menggenangi masa lalu mereka dengan rasa sakit juga air mata...hingga sang Kami menggantinya dengan seribu kebahagiaan dan seribu sinar kehidupan baru...

Sosok yg sedang menggendong anaknya di pundak dan sosok dengan rambut pink yang berjalan disamping sosok berambut kelam itu terlihat saling bercanda. Si kecil yang bagai sinar itu telah menyatukan keduanya dalam kehidupan yg penuh dengan kehangatan dan kebahagiaan.

Jalan yang sudah digariskan telah berjalan sebagaimana mestinya...

Kuncup yg tadinya kecil mungil telah menjadi sebuah pohon sakura besar yang penuh dengan warna merah muda dari bunganya. Bermekaran dimusim semi dengan keceriaannya...

Sayup-sayup tabuhan perayaan terdengar dan malam perayaan itu masih belum usai untuk menyuguhkan kegembiraan festival.

Dan hari esok mungkin saja sudah digariskan dengan hal yang berjalan baik...

Yah siapa tau...?

 **==============**o-o~~**=============**

 **Mansion Uchiha 9 bulan kemudian...**

Itachi menunggu didepan pintu kamarnya dengan panik sementara Akira dalam asuhan susternya. Tadinya bocah kecil itu terus menangis dan tidak ingin jauh dari ayahnya. Sebisa mungki Itachi tidak terlihat panik agar anak itu tidak ikut panik meski ia tidak bisa mengontrol kepalan tangannya mendengar jeritan kesakitan istrinya didalam sana.

Dokter yang ia panggil sedang mengerjakan tugasnya didalam. Intruksi menarik dan membuang nafas terus didengar Itachi...muka itu bertambah pucat saat dokter meminta dia masuk karena Sakura ingin dia disampingnya.

Tangan dokter itu sedikit berlumur darah dan cairan bening...setelah ada didalam Itachi langsung berdiri disamping ranjang istrinya yg sedang berjuang dan terlihat kepayahan.

Dahi itu penuh keringat serta raut wajah menahan sakit. Itachi menyambut tangan Sakura yg ingin menggapainya….

"Aghhhhhhhh…..Itaaaachiiiiiiiii" Sakura mengerang lagi saat dokter menyuruh istrinya mengenjan.

Nafas agak terputus-putus itu membuat Itachi makin khawatir.

"Sa-kura" Itachi menggenggam erat tangan itu saat genggaman istrinya makin kencang. Dahi Itachi juga ikut berkeringat dingin, sementara Sakura sudah bersimbah peluh.

"Sedikit lagi" ucap dokter wanita itu memberi semangat.

"Ayo Sakura" intruksinya untuk menekan otot perutnya lagi…

Sakura terus memandangi Itachi dan Itachi juga melakukan hal yang sama. Itachi menguatkan genggamannya pada Sakura dan menyatuka dahi mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu sayang" bisik Itachi.

"Aku akan selalu ada disini" tambah Itachi.

Sakura tersenyum kecil dan mulai menarik nafas panjang…. Wajah yg semakin kusut itu masih belum menyerah. Rasa sakit ini tidak ada apa-apanya karena Itachi ada disampingnya…..

Keduanya saling berpandangan dan Sakura mulai mengejan sekuat tenaganya….

"Agggghhhhhhhhhh…"

Genggaman itu serasa meremukkan tulang tangan Itachi. Tapi Itachi terus membisikkan kata-kata semangat lalu tiba-tiba Sakura berhenti mengerang dan Dokter itu memandang mereka berdua dengan senyum cerah….

Suara tangisan bayi itu menggema diseluruh ruangan membuat Itachi ikut menangis dan masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura, Itachi tersenyum lega dan juga bangga….

"Selamat! Perempuan" ucap dokter itu dan segera menyerahkan bayi yg masih teranjang itu pada dekapan Sakura. Sangat penting membangut ikatan bayi dan ibunya saat bayi itu lahir…agar keduannya dapat segera menyadari anaknya juga ibunya…..

Itachi yg masih diposisi semula merabah bayi mungil dipelukan istrinya. Menaruh tangannya diatas tangan Sakura yang menangkup tubuh mungil itu. Bayi cantik itu seketika diam dalam lindungan kedua orang tuannya.

Rambut merah muda dan juga wajah yang mirip Sakura. Kulit yang putih dan jemari kecil yang masih mengepal….

Sakura mulai menitihka air matanya saat bayi mungil yang sehat itu bersentuhan kulit dengannya. Wajah kesakitan dan kepayahan tadi sudah tidak lagi tampak…..

"Ibumu sangat luar biasa bukan ?" ucap Itachi pada anaknya yg baru lahir kedunia.

"Ayah juga sangat menantikan bertemu denganmu sayang" Itachi mengecup dahi Sakura lama…..

Sakura sampai ikut terpejam menikmati kecupan itu, seolah Itachi sedang mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

Seduanya saling berpelukan dengan bayi kecil itu diantaranya.

Satu lagi sinar kehidupan…..

 **..**

…

…

…

 **..**

Dokter itu telah selesai membereskan peralatannya segera menghampiri Itachi guna memberi wejangan penanganan paska persalinan dan juga pamit.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi" Ucap Dokter berambut hitam bernama Shizune itu.

Lalu dokter itu menatap Sakura yang mengiriminya tatapan terima kasih dan hanya dibalas anggukan pelan dokter itu.

Tidak lama…setelah dokter itu pergi…..

Bocah laki-laki itu menerobos dengan cepat, Akira yang mendengar adiknya sudah lahir segera ikut masuk untuk menghampiri ayahnya.

"Imouto~ku sudah lahir Tou~san ? sudah lahir ?" Tanya Akira semangat sembari menarik-narik celana Itachi yang langsung tersenyum lebar.

Tubuh Akira itu digendong Itachi guna menunjukan adiknya yang sudah dibungkus pakaian hangat dan dalam pemberian ASI Sakura. Akira terperangah dan mencoba menyentuh tangan mungil adiknya yang terlihat sangat cantik.

"Imoutou~Chan, aku ini adalah Anikimu" Ucap bocah itu. Yang membuat Itachi ikut tersenyum kecil sambil melirik Sakura yang sepertinya juga mengamati perilaku Akira tapi wajah yang geli itu juga nampak karena istrinya itu belum terlalu terbiasa lagi dengan hisapan bayi kecil itu dikuncupnya.

"Akira harus menjaga Imoutou dengan baik ya" jemari besar Itachi mendarat di kepala bocah yang semakin tinggi itu dan menekannya lembut.

Kepala Akira mengangguk mantap, lalu mengusap lembut pipi adiknya yang sedang menyusu dengan mata mungil yang nyaris terpejam.

"Aniki ini akan menjagamu baik-baik Imoutou~Chan, lebih baik dari Tou~san dan Oka~san, aku janji" telunjuk Akira digenggam bayi kecil itu dengan erat seolah mengiyakan….

Kembali seperti musim panas dan musim semi yang lalu, ditahun ini pun Kami~sama masih memberi kebahagiaan lagi untuk menghangatkan hati yang sudah cukup terluka. Mengembalikan matahari di musim dingin dan membalik kesengsaraan menjadi nasib baik.

Ke tiga orang dalam ruanga itu telah di beri kesempatan. Senyum dan tawa yang terdengar dari dalam sana adalah suatu anugerah. Saat kita mampu mensyukurinya, maka sang Kami pun akan memberi kita hal yang terbaik.

Sebuah keluarga...

Hal terpenting yang paling berharga...

Dan dalam kesempatan seperti itu Itachi masih terlintas sebuah pikiran yang langsung dibisikkan ketelinga Sakura.

"Mungkin saat adik Akira sudah seusia Akira sekarang, kita harus merencanakan untuk bulan madu lagi...karena satu lagi yang ku maksud 10 bulan yang lalu akan ku tagih nanti" serigai lebar yang dilihat Sakura dibibir itu membuat pipi pualam itu bersemu.

Lalu sebelah tangan Sakura terulur dan memukul lengan Itachi...

"Untuk 2 bulan ini singkirkan pikiran mesummu itu tuan Uchiha" desis Sakura.

Itachi tersenyum kecil dan melipat tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Aku tidak mungkin bertahan selama itu, sayang" cibir Itachi. Lalu menatap anaknya lagi...

"Tapi aku akan memberimu waktu untuk bersiap dan malam panas itu akan ku tagih setiap hari"

Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, lalu kecupan ringan mendarat disudut bibirnya...

"Bukankan itu tidak buruk sayang" serigai itu benar-benar dibuat dengan sangat menuntut dan Sakura hanya membuang mukanya yang lebih merah kearah lain. Perilakunya sama seperti seorang gadis yang digoda kekasihnya...

Yah setidaknya segalanya berjalan baik...

.

..

.

 **~~The End~~**

 **===========**O-O\\-o.o-/O-O**===========**

 **Fyuuuhhhhhhh...selesai Minna...**

 **Puas gak nie ...? Panjang loh...hihihi...**

 **Akhirnya ku umumkan Fict ini tamat...tidak akan ada sequel maupun side story lagi karena kurasa ini sudah cukup menggambarkan kemesuman, kebahagiaan dan keturunan Itachi...**

 **Cah...bahkan ada dua sesi lemon di dua chap ektra ini...**

 **HYAAHHH...**

 **Terima kasih buat minna semua...**

 **Karena dukungan kalian fict itu benar-benar resmi complete...**

 **Jadi terharu...**

 **Berkat fict ini Noe kenal beberapa author ItaxSaku...**

 **Jadi salam kenal aja deh...**

 **Semoga kalian puas dengan ending ini...**

 **Soal anak kedua mereka tidak bisa Noe cari nama yang imut dan manis...**

 **Jadi annonim deh...hihihi #dijitak**

 **Arigatou Gozaimasu...Minna~san...#bungkukin badan**

 **Sampai jumpa di cerita lain...**

 **Taaataaa...**

 **:-*...**


End file.
